Rogue shadow
by vixon l
Summary: a rogue by any other name can be just as lethal. a demon amoung men, a predator in the night, he has no morals or dreams. he is but a shadow, one that gives birth to legends of blood and death. or is he? (kakashi-OC romance)
1. Forbidden

vixon: this is a little Naruto fanfic i've been wanting to write ever since i purchased season one. from the moment i saw Kakashi, i instantly fell in love with the secretive ninja. he was so mysterious, funny, and had the lamest excusses to being late for practicly EVERYTHING. so i thought to myself, "hmmmmmm, it'd sure be nice to write a little something for the guy. after all, he has to put up with a bunch of hormonal teenagers all day and can't enjoy those naughty books (that we all secretly read) like he should." and so, even though i have absolutly NO clue as to where this is going, i decided to at least step up to the challenge and give it a go. who know's, it might be good, it might suck on ice. and by the way, if you no likey, you no read-E. chow baby.

summery: a rogue by any other name can be just as lethal. a demon amoung men, a predator in the night, he has no morals or dreams. he is but a shadow, one that gives birth to legends of blood and death. or is he? the Rogue Blood Shinobi live's in mystery, surrounded by the dense forest, a forbiden place none have returned from. but all this is about to change, when you mix a patheticaly weak village threatened by greedy outlaws and one over independant female. he seems to have biten off more than he can chew when a simple guardian job comes back to kick him in the ass.

**Rogue Shadow**

**ch1 "_forbiden_"**

The pine wood aroma thickened, blended soothingly with the crisp mountain air. It was truely a breath taking land that would seem only an illusional paradise, if you did not happen to live in its entrapment. A babbling stream was echoed in the distance, the mid-day sun rose steadily into its equinox. All was in it's routine rhythm, and though the villagers smiled to wondering outsiders, a warning was placed somewhere deep inside those friendly salutations.

Weaving through the semi crowded street, a young girl removed her pack to dig around in its contents. She rechecked her map, pin pointing her location, then glanced up at the less than attractive stores and houses. This place was in some serious need of repair, seeming shaggy and broken in condition. But though it was neglected in many aspects this town was nothing compared to her own when it came to a foreboding appearance. Sweeping her gaze to the nearest person, she flipped her light blue bangs from obstructing her view, catching a middle aged man by his shirt sleeve, "Excuses me," she began, a shy disposition smothering her face, "Could you help me with something?"

The guy beamed towards the pretty face, setting his supply of groceries down to assist this young woman. "Sure, your an outsider right? What's the problem?" The young 20 year old brought her map up to his face, pointing at the area that represented the Forbidden place. "I need some help finding someone. I heard legends that he live's in those woods near your village, but I have no clue as to where to look." She fluttered her lashes innocently, with holding her breath when only silence followed.

The man drew back, nearly tripping over his grocery bag trying to escape. His eyes were round and bulging, his mouth halfly parted in inaudible stutters. "Your crazy." He flexed an accusing finger in her direction, stumbling in his retreat. And that was the reaction she had expected from the residents. Tilting her head, the young woman blew a sigh at the complications now rearing their ugly heads. 'That's just great Nika, why don't you go ahead and write on you're chest "going on suicidal mission. Need assistance." Grrr.' the girl drooped her shoulders, turning her attention to the next person that seemed available to help.

And like the first individual, they too ran in fear, placing as much distance between themselves and this lunatic girl. Fiddling with her backpack strap, Nika sat on a store porch, dodging the sun's intense rays that had been beating her down ever since she began this fruitless journey. "How did I ever think I could find this guy?" She rested her head in both hands, narrowing her pupils towards the faceless crowd. The girl sputtered a sigh up to her continuously falling bangs, feeling awkward and useless as always.

"Having some trouble, are we little one?" A rusty voice spoke from behind Nika, startling her slightly from such deep foreboding thoughts. The girl launched her body forward in fright, falling face first in the dirt in attempts to scramble away. The land was hard, much like the wake up call from LA LA land. After five people walked on her flat back, with one she swore was wearing cleats, she swung an angry eye over to the person that had frightened her so, growling inwardly at the old man that chewed on his smoke pipe with a giggle. He was staring directly at her exposed butt, sniffling up nosebleeds from the panda underwear she wore today. "Perverted old man! Don't you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that when they're pouting?!" Nika held a balled fist up to her face, sitting on her folded legs to show the utter rage crossing her face.

The old man just bestowed a wider grin, leaning upon his cane as he observed the petit stranger fume over such a meaningless thing as panty looking. (Meaningless my ass, I'd slap the pruny old prick!) He raised a hand up to wave, squinting his eyes as he spoke, "What's all this sad face for? You lookin for someone? By the way people are running from ya, and that hopeless chatter you go on about, I'd say you was lookin for the Rogue Blood Shinobi." But no one was foolish enough to do that; this elder was semi certain of.

Nika gulped, dusting herself off, only smearing the muck into her light yellow skirt, which caused the elder to whip away more of his bloody waterfall. Nodding, the girl brought her eyes slowly up to the old man, twisting her teeth into her bottom lip, "I... uh... kinda am." For a moment, the guy had the answer go right over his balding head...... until the power of the confession settled in. The color drained from his pudgy face, his jaw firming on his pipe. "I'll pretend you didn't say that."

Standing by now, so she didn't get trampled by all the other villagers with cleats, Nika came a little closer to the strange old man, a hopeful gleam in the depths of her eyes, "I need to find him, he's the only one that can help me. Do you know where he is?" She clasped both hands together in a prayer fashion, holding her burning breath.

The man turned away from her, chewing fiercely on the wood in-between his teeth nervously. "Girl, are you stupid?" He barked out, looking off to the too close for comfort forest edge. Nika stuttered over her words, caught off guard by that question. "Excuses me?!" she brought a hand up, waving a finger in his wrinkled face, "Un uh. You did NOT just call me stupid?"

"Well, what would you call it than little miss? Don't you have enough God given sense to steer clear from that death trap, and especially that demon of a man?" The old man puffed a large fat cloud into Nika's face, poking her questionably with his cane. "That thing doesn't need you tampering with it. Hell, you'd probably piss him off and have a killing spree break out. Get your panda booty back home before I call your parents." The elder twirled away, after leaving several red cane stabs in the girl's stomach from his lecturing.

Taking on the defensive, Nika trotted up to that horny ancient relic, holding the map up in front of his face. "Look, I can take care of myself so all's I'm asking is if you know where I can find him. It's important and urgent so stop screwing around with me and tell me something." Nika caught him by the collar, practically yanking the guy off his feet to face her full wrath if he didn't speak.

"Hey now, this is no way to treat your elders." Though the rough type is what he really liked.

"Than can you please tell me anything regarding the Shinobi?" Nika pleaded, releasing her grip enough to let the man stumble back to the ground. Her eyes sparkled with increasing distress, her lower lip began to tremble purely on it's own. This was important to her, dire if not life threatening, and he sure didn't feel like putting up with a balling female today. Taking the pipe from its perch in his mouth, the leathery-faced man thus sighed, closing his lids in thought.

"This is not a thing to meddle with, young one. He is a monster."

Nika clung to every word spoken, raising the map hopefully, "You don't understand, I don't care. I have to......"

"....."

The man directed his energy on this practically begging female, tapping a finger, "Do the legends not frighten you at all?" Still, she was persistent, shaking her head but nodding soon after in uncertainty. It didn't matter one way or the other, she HAD to find the Rogue at all cost. Lives depended on it.

"The legends speak of no man coming out alive, or at all for that matter. Once you enter that forest, you're fate is sealed, and you are considered dead the moment your foot hits the ground. Why a young juicy woman such as you would even consider such a thing I will not ask, but he will staulk you. And he will kill you. Slowly, silently, waiting when you're fear is at it's highest and you're heart is leaping into your throat....."

"Whoa, whoa." Nika interrupted, holding a hand up to stop this little fractured fairytale. "I thought you said no one has ever returned from that forest."

"That is correct."

"Then how do you know he staulks you? Who the hell made it out to say he staulks you? Did a dead guy just walk out and started to spread these legends?" The old man fidgeted, growing many sweat droplets on the side of his head. "Do not question the legends! They are 100 percent true!" That didn't convince Nika any, forcing her to roll her eyes at the small fury sweeping over the elders eyes. "What ever." She mumbled, having the man jump up and down at her disrespectful ways. "You hot teenagers think you know everything. Fine, I warned you not to go but it appears that thick head of yours can't get any common sense through. Be that way."

He peddled off across the street, grumbling about the future of this country going right to the crapper thanks to the youths. "In MY day I would have been lynched, slapped, and forced to walk over hot coals if I spouted off like that." He briskly twirled around to the bewildered audience that gathered around the tantrum performance, shaking a fist into the air. "That's right you hooligans, I'd take you all on if I still had me youth." The violent swinging of his arm caused a pop to echo from his back, causing him to hunch over and whimper over to Nika, "Just start ye walkin. He finds YOU."

Nika blinked several times, shrugging her shoulders at some of the people staring at her. "Don't look at me, he just crazy." Once life settled back into its daily ritual, Nika straightened out her daisy shirt and yellow skirt, quickly trotting to the forest edge. 'He'll find me. He'll find me. Not the best of thoughts.' She thought, scrunching her nose up in fear. She was but a breath away from entering HIS domain, staring off blindly into the thickness that swallowed the abandoned road. It was a tattered dirt path that didn't appear to be used in many brutal years, neglected and forgotten, left to be eaten away by thorny shrubs and overlapping tree's.

The sight sent trickles of panic to finger it's way up and down her rigid spine. There was no turning back once taking the first step, a step that would most surely is her last. Many statues and sealing cards were placed upon the trees, a feeble attempt by monks and such to keep the evil locked within the forbid area. Nika just feh the useless spells, swearing she would eat her left shoe if they ever worked, which she doubted any of these chicken scratch symbols did. Swallowing a large cold lump, she finally braced herself for the worst; feeling prickles of goosebumps to sweep across her paling flesh.

She had to be strong, must remain courageous in this threatening time. The twisted legends chiseled past the many layers of her adrenaline driven brain, whispering of childhood fears that should have faded long ago. Sure, something mysterious lingered in this desolate backland but could one seriously believe a rogue shinobi dwelt here, just to kill those that disturbed his sanctuary?

Hearing the faintest of twigs snap, Nika was ready to place money on that. Trotting deeper and deeper into unknown territory, she took many rapid intakes of air to steady herself. Passing out from fear wasn't going to solve her problems back home, not when so many depended on her to get them through this trying time.

Their faith and hopes rested souly on Nika's shoulders, placing a heavy burden on such a meager person. Nika swiveled her violet orbs in every direction, seeking a sign, a shrouded silhouette, hidden in the foliage of the branches........ Watching her. But none of which her mind played tricks upon came to be true. Only tiny woodland creatures could be seen, or heard, settling the hairs on the back of Nika's neck. 'This isn't so bad. Yeah, yeah.' Her optimism grew, inflating due to the almost welcoming scenery.

The only thing she felt that she could openly fear was a nut-throwing squirrel, and that alone hardly made this girl turn tail and run. Framing a smile, Nika squared her shoulders, strutting down the worn path. It seemed no one followed from the village, though she knew many must have spoke a silent prayer once seeing her enter the forbid place. This place didn't seem all that terrible. And surely this forest wasn't always tabooed. Nika never felt like dipping into her memories again today, scouring her thoughts for those blood filled tales of this woodland jewel.

'Maybe I can prove all those legends wrong. Maybe there isn't really a Rogue Blood Shinobi in here at all.' That would be something to boast about, coming out of the forbidden forest unscathed and no demon ninja jabbing a kunai in her back. Nika's shoulders slumped, her thoughts trailing down a different path if that was the case, 'If that's true, than I'm really going to be screwed. What's worse? Coming home empty handed or dieing a horribly painful death?' Decision's decisions.

Clasping both hands near her mouth, Nika hopefully called out into the open woods, "HELLO!!!!!" The sound of her voice carried out to the closing road, bouncing the sound off many-aged trees' lining the path. She listened for a reply, defeatedly finding only the fading noise of her own greetings.

"HELLO!!!?" She attempted a second try, disappointed to still discover nothing. Chewing her inner cheek vigorously, Nika tightly hugged herself, searching the area for signs of life. Her feet were already soar from two days of walking, and now she had to take a stroll down freaky avenue just to find one man. "Seesh. How far do I have to go to find this shmuck?" The complaint was short lived.

Spinning in one small circle, she thus caught the sound of a singing knife being thrown through the open air, slicing a trail towards quivering flesh. Perhapes lying out in the clear open wasn't such a bright idea, nor ignoring the villagers warnings. Nika held her mouth open in terror, backing into a nearby tree trunk for support. Her legs were rebelling, weakening under her own weight, closing her mind into a foggy sense of danger. Her body refused to cooperate, stumbling and failing her shrieking thoughts commands. She was going to die, just like all that came before her, and she surely wouldn't be the last to fall to that double-edged weapon.

Nika clenched both eyes shut, screaming inwardly for forgiveness. This was her end, her death taking with it the villagers that had trusted her. They would all fall, starting with Nika.


	2. Offering

Vixon: two chapters in one day, that has to be a record for me. Okay, I'm starting to figure out what this little thing is about, even though the story has taken a life of it's own and is now commanding me to keep typing. So sorry for those of you that read my other stories, it might be a while until I get Tainted silver another chapter, since it's hard for me to write some events right now, and I'm also working on another Inuyasha fic. So please be patient, I promise to get stuff done sooner or later.

**Ch2 **"**_offering_**"

The thud of the object smashing into the trunk rang in her hollow ears, having the sharp sting of the blade tare through her transparent skin and awaken Nika from her petrified stance. She meagerly clasped a trembling hand to her cheek, feeling the small trickles of blood ooze onto her sweating fingers. The liquid was sickening, turning the girls stomach into spazing knots until the bile rose bitterly in her mouth.

Her focus trained on the red droplets, causing the world to spin violently around her. Nika felt like collapsing, having only the tree prop her form in a swaying position. Pounding uncontrollably against her rib cage, her heart threatened to burst forth and finish what the kunai had miraculously failed to accomplish. Nika heard another blade being thrown towards her, immediately her legs flopped out before it struck a vital organ. The kunai lay just above her head, planted firmly into the bark like the last.

Nika went to open her mouth but her vocal cords refused to form words, gluing her tongue to the roof of her mouth. This was a silent killer, striking from different places and missing by mere centimeters. Or was he toying with her purposely? Reaching above her head, she pulled the sharp weapon out from its spot, scurrying behind the tree in great haste. Sitting there to be skewered was just plain stupid, and mama didn't raise no fool.

Panting heavily, the young woman held her only defense close to her breast. 'crap crap crap.' she kept repeating, trying to collect enough courage to speak. "P-please...." Nika whispered, hardly loud enough for a mouse to find audible.

A twig snapped, but it could have come from anywhere. Wiping the perspiration from her brow, the girl made another attempt to at least get some form of word out for her attacker to hear. She was straining her energy, finding the dark patches of rain clouds swamping the sky and extinguishing all light sources. As if light could help her. Even if she did manage to snatch a quick glance towards the one chucking sharp pointy kunai's at her, chances fell to it being futile. What was she going to do with that information, finger the guy who killed her to the cops?

Nika stayed motionless, finding all the once familiar wild noises vanish. Tears brimmed on the edges of her lashes, savage death roared for her life, eating her alive from the inside out. It was easy to say that Nika's life passed briefly before her eyes, focusing on the people she held dearest to her heart, trying to capture their smiling faces to ease her departing soul. Coughing out a burning breath, the young woman clenched her fingers around the knife's handle. Her grip was so strained that the white of her knuckle's stretched across her transparent skin. "Please....... I wanted to....." no more than a stutter escaped, the tip of a knife came up right underneath her chin. It was so swift and quick she didn't even realize someone had eluded her sense of awareness. Though she felt dulled in the limbs, the adrenalin still pumped feverishly enough Nika had sworn she was prepared for any sort of assault.

How sadly she had been mistaken, gullibly misled, and how elegantly her hunter had pointed this out to her. Never would she underestimate the stealth and fluent instincts of a ninja, if she lived to tell the tale. The predator towered over her seated body, the heat radiating between them fizzled the air from Nika's depleted lungs. Tightly shutting her eyes, the woman swallowed the building bile in her mouth. This led to a complication all its own when she felt a small layer of flesh being cut into a fine line, only a swift flick of the wrist could end this cat and mouse game.

Sweat drenched her body, cooling in the whistling wind as the attacker wrenched the kunai from her loosening fingers. She had no need for it, he would kill her before she managed to jab it anywhere important. Nika lacked the skill, and the confidence, to attempt shear suicide. "Looks like a little lost lamb came to be slaughtered," the voice rumbled in its quiet intensity, belonging to that of a very dark, very twisted man. Nika didn't want to open her eyes, didn't possess the courage to gaze at her killer. She knew that the face alone would probably haunt her nightmares, if she happened to survive this ordeal.

Nika fumbled around with word organization, unable to place the sentence she needed to speak into an understandable form. That is, until he PUSHED the sharpened edge further into her flesh. Sharp pricks of pain gnawed under her throat, spilling the sentence out in an awkward burst of panic, "I-I.....I came to find the Rogue Blood Shinobi."

He arched a brow, questioning this girl's sanity. Perhaps there was a reason behind her motive's, she certainly didn't seem the type wishing for a challenging battle. And with a sense, he respected the bravado she had shielded herself with up until now. She neither pleaded nor sniveled for her life, just slightly cracked underneath his kunai and shrieked her purpose for journeying into his keep. After a slow contemplation, the man made an amused hmm sound in his throat, bending down to one knee to stare Nika in the eyes....... if she had opened them. He drawled out the silence between them, spiraling the woman's fears further. "Present." he smirked, never removing the kunai from her jugular. "What can I do for you, _milady_?" the shinobi mocked the last word, having the cool steal teeter from one vital vein to the other, unsure of where he should start and where he should finish.

"Y-you can lower your knife please." Nika suggested, forcing a subtle chuckle from the heartless man. But surprisingly, he did as she had asked, sitting on his haunches in front of her. "And I suppose your gonna want to live also."

"It'd be nice." Nika choked out, rubbing her neck to remove the icy feel of a once dangerous weapon pressed against her flesh. Slowly, but surely, the woman brought her head up from its drooped position, lifting her sights to the one smothering her form. Nika's breath caught in her throat, stilling all movements within her body. Not even a tremble could escape his observant eye, the man watched her with his head tilted.

He was so dark, so strange in appearance. His hair was silver and spiked to one side, his clothes dreary but a good camouflage when it came to someone that prided themselves on remaining hidden. Even his face was hidden by an ebony mask, never revealing anything other than a hidden sneer. but what struck Nika so deeply was his one visible eye, that cold stare watched her intently. It was a mesmerizing glimpse into his essence, a mirror of so many things inside, confusing any who dared to look upon it as she was. A steady red stained Nika's cheeks, forcing the girl to glance down at her fumbling hands. His brow corked just a bit, forcing this shinobi to lean in a little more closely to observe his little lost lamb.

"You like what you see?"

That sent Nika to place a temporary crumbling grin, blushing deeper at such a suggestion. "I don't see how, all's that's visible is your eye." the silence grew again, forcing her to return those fearful doe eyes back to her lap, her hands continuously fiddling with her skirt fabric. "I guess I found the right guy than. The Rogue Blood Shinobi?" Nika began, searching the flourishing emerald forest background so she didn't have to concentrate on this extremely close male.

His eye squinted with a sinister smile. She was uncomfortable around him, which she rightly should be. The infamous ninja pressed his head even closer to her's, watching all her features stiffen at his constant intrusion, "yes, no, maybe so. What do you think?" (Don't you love that Kakashi randomness?) Nika pulled her legs closer to herself, trying to leave none of their appendages even close to brushing one another, "uh.... yeah. You must be him. You're honest to God the Rogue Blood Shinobi." he at least fit the description depicted in the myths.

The shinobi pulled back from her, satisfaction swamped him with her discovery. Closing his visible eye, he placed one finger to his chin in thought, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. He had a suspicious knack to leave Nika on the edge of her teeth awaiting an answer; it felt like she had a better chance seeing snow in July than receiving any kind of response. "I'm known as a lot of stuff, things I probably shouldn't repeat to virgin ears." he placed his kunai's back into his belt, opening his one eye to watch the cornered prey.

"Like the copy cat ninja, and the plague upon man, and a demon that is a plague upon man, and...... "

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard them." he sourly interrupted underneath his breath, crossing both arms in front of his chest, "so are you wanting to die like a... uh," he took an almost unseen gander towards her petit breast's, then continued after she fidgeted from the attention her lower body was receiving, ".... woman, or would you prefer the usual running and screaming?"

"Um, neither pleases. I kinda like living." Nika withdrew from him, pressing her back roughly against the tree. She felt his amusement before he had a chance to express it, scrunching up tightly once his darkly coated chuckle vibrated her quivering frame. This was not a laugh she found reassuring, forcing all the sweat to dot over the top of her brow. The mocking sound subsided, his eye became lazy and half closed as he reached to scold her, "then you shouldn't have come in here. Stupid know-nothing girl." he patted her head, ruffling it up like any adult would do to a young child, which she was not. Nika growled to his touching her, batting his hand away with the both of hers, "I'm not a little kid you know! I knew exactly what I was getting myself into."

The shinobi glanced towards his struck hand, flexing the fingers until they gave a deafening crack. His patience had run thin, leaving only an intense rejected emotion to take full control. "Then I suppose you knew this was going to happen." before Nika could muster up that spit fire rebellion again, the ninja shot his hand around her neck, constricting it gradually by each struggle she made.

Every time she fought the hold, it grew firmer. When she squeezed both hands around his large one, he pressed her forcefully against the sturdy trunk. Colors began to smear into one shimmering white light, Nika's vision failing her by every failed suck her lungs made to replenish the lagging air. She was dieing, slowly, like the elder had said back in the village. 'Make's me wonder how he knew.' blue seeped into her lips, causing every muscle to spasm from the suffocation. Around his shackling fingers the purple blots of bruise encircled her elegant throat, smashing the windpipe as his thumb pressed an artery leading to Nika's brain.

Sounds became diluted, smells and touch disappeared by the time her sights went through a deep black tunnel. Nika scratched at his partially gloved hand, trying to rip the iron grip loose. "I wanted to.................. h-hi............ hire you." she barely coughed it out, the words pushed off her lulling tongue.

The hold gave a meager inch for her to collect lost breath, allowing only enough for her to explain that. "A job?" he skeptically spat, still leaving his brutal hand to keep her pinned to the tree. Nika nodded, gasping and sputtering to recall her fleeting senses. "That's all." she continued, all her energy scattering in every direction but her mouth.

The ninja's eye turned a shade darker, threatening, an untrustworthy atmosphere hung thickly over their heads. "Why?" he finally snarled, curiosity snaring his mind more than that primal urge to kill.

Nika finally caught enough wind to explain herself, try as she might to remain brave. The illusion of a fearless warrior never quite represented her, especially when she remained battered and broken like a worthless doll, and now she wished she had been given the talents to defend herself better instead of sitting here with a reputed murderer leering daggers into her soul. "My village, we need......" Nika's focus shifted to his cold hand, finding it difficult to communicate when the threat of strangulation still clung to her.

Reluctantly, the shinobi recalled his outstretched appendage, placing both elbows onto his knees, hunched over and ears perked to hear this lamb out. "We're not a great village, nor under any protection." the truth of the matter left Nika to bow her head forlornly, sighing over the fact, "bandits claiming to be from a corporation have been plaguing us ever since they found this out. Each is supposedly an outlaw ninja, like yourself, but I have only seen them throw a few kunai's and stars. All of which are clumsy and never hit what they intend, swerving off course to fall upon some helpless person that just so happened to be near the fight." Nika's voice lowered, her skin growing chilled by the persistent memories of the events.

"And what makes you think I give a damn? You're village is worthless."

Snapping her head up, she parted her lips to protest, but found that the conversation was already against her. He probably didn't and wouldn't care one way or another, but she still had to try. She had promised the villagers to at least try, and to herself to succeed, "we're willing to pay you. What ever you want."

"Like I need anything from a worthless dirt faming village. Take it up with one of the ninja nations, they might be able to squeeze you in for an appointment." he waved his hand aside, dismissing the futile effort he would have to expend for a fruitless cause. What did he need with money when he never even set foot outside of this forest? Nika bit her lower lip, keeping it in check so not to tremble and give away her swelling concern.

"Please, we'll give you what ever you want. Supplies, money, anything. We need someone to help us."

"Not my problem." he waved his hand again, tearing his gaze away from her pleading expression. Not that he was affected by it; he just didn't want to see how pathetic the people now a days had gotten. Or at least, that's what the ninja kept assuring himself. Nika slumped her shoulders defeatedly, placing her legs underneath herself to stand than. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could escape to continue her journey elsewhere. Silently, the girl slinked her body to tilt on one side, readying herself to sprint if he happened to snap out of the dazed far away look in his eye.

Just as she had one leg pushing up did the man spring back to life, shackling her wrist with his commanding hold. "Going somewhere lamb chop?" the shinobi held a mocking tone, riling Nika's neck hairs until they stood on end. "If you're not going to help me than I'll have to find someone who will."

"Awwww." he tilted his head towards that fading boldness, cueing her like an infant, "how sweet, considering I haven't killed you yet."

Nika tried to make another effort to stand, but he pulled her back down to a kneeling position, having their faces unwantedly close. She gave a meager yank, but still he held fast, inching closer to the frightened expression mounting her face, "if you really want my help, than maybe you can spice the offer up just a bit." he pinched his fingers together to show that little bit of something he was wanting.

She didn't want to ask, didn't want to imagine what ever the hell he wanted. A female's intuition kind of told her just exactly what that little something was. He was purely the most arrogant man Nika had ever come across. A creature she feared, hated, and begged to help her, but at what price? Inhaling a deep pocket of calmness, she shut her eyes, parting her lips ever so slightly to ask, "like what? What else can my village offer you that might change your mind?" Nika cringed with revulsion, knowing good and well he was smirking.

An eerie silence enveloped them, as if that was all he needed to specify on the details. His thumb rubbed her pulse, stroking up and down to feel the beat course insanely against his fingers. Would he ever answer and relieve this stress?

Releasing her hand, the shinobi sat back on his heels, steadily removing one of his kunai's. Nika's eyes bulged, her skin draining the color by each waterfall of perspiration that drenched her in its downpour. She shut her eyes, turning her head away before she could witness the blow surely to be plunged into her organs. A fatal attack, a dieing promise to her friends and neighbors. 'Forgive me everyone.'


	3. Nickname's and a bag of chips

Vixon: sorry I haven't updated in a while, school sucks and the other stories I have going are being difficult. Anyways…… this chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I hope to make them all this long. And thank you for the reviews, I really think I'm going out on a limb with this story, especially since I think Kakashi is a tad bit out of character. I don't know, what do you think? Should he be more like himself or a little evil?

**Ch3** **_"nickname's and a bag of chips"_**

Nothing happened. No pain, no agony, not even a notion that she had been struck. Had he been merciful and made it so quick her soul hadn't even processed the lose? No, she felt fine, 'I think I'm alive.' Nika parted one lid to peek at his image, the scene blurry for a moment, unable to comprehend what just occured.

Finally, she turned her face fully to gaze upon his still hunched form, losing her once rigid pose as he stared curiously at the girl. "You finished whimpering" he didn't leave any trace of compassion in that flat question, drooping his lid impatiently towards her reaction. Well, what was she supposed to think when a killer removes one of his weapons! Nika twitched when he brought the kunai up to her face, taping it lightly on the edge of her nose"no promises."

"Huh" she didn't follow, pinching both brows together to decipher what that was supposed to mean. If he had any other name, tagged along with the rest he so proudly held his own, it would defiantly be 'God only knows what he means'. The shinobi sighed when the facial expression she made appeared lost, his eyelid falling lazily again like he had to constantly repeat himself"I'm a tool. Remember that." Nika couldn't make heads or tails of what ever that was supposed to mean.

Did he always talk so enigma like? She hoped, for her sake, he didn't. Kind of making this trip seem useless if they didn't even speak the same language. But then again, did anyone speak HIS language? With all the imaginative ways to tell her something, the shinobi would probably tell her it was a nice day to eat pie when an enemy surrounded them. 'Yep, that'd be my luck. This guys defiantly one whacked up fruit loop.' instead of speaking her mind, which she so wanted to do, she nodded ignorantly and began to stand. "So you're gonna help me"

After another overly dramatic pause, he nodded, twirling his weapon on one finger to place it back into his leather strap. "I'll meet you in the village. Be ready to leave." and with a snap and a blink, he was gone, vanishing into a cloud of silver smoke. Nika coughed into her open hand, having pink choke her glassy eyes as she searched the spot he had once been kneeled in, waving a hand to make sure he had really disappeared. 'Whoa, he did.'

It was unbelievable that someone could just up and go, right before her like he was never even there. After collecting her scattered brain, the young woman gave a determined expression, turning on her heels with a jerk, clutching her backpacks leather strap to race towards the village that bordered his forest. She didn't want to phanthom what he would do if he caught her late, and it seemed to this guy that punctuality meant everything. (In a pig's eye.)

…………………

She leaned lazily against a post to one of the stores, kicking some dirt as she waited. No one had noticed her return, or at least, no one that saw her go in realized this was the same person standing before them. Her eyes fell to the clumps of mud kicked into the air, her thoughts flying down many paths that whispered of untimely deaths and destruction courtesy of this loosely formed deal.

Nika fiddled with her right shoulder, nervously stroking the discolored flesh that lay underneath. 'I'm stupid for doing this.' she reprimanded herself, ' he'll kill us all, I can't believe I asked a crazed psycho to help my friends.' the brutal truth stung in every corner of her essence, shaking the confidence like a reptile shedding its skin. 'But then again, he did spare me earlier.' she twirled her shirtsleeve, pressing a finger to the familiar scar. It was her reassurance. Whenever she caught herself falling apart for one reason or another, it was always there to remind Nika of more important things than doubt and fear.

Perhaps the shinobi only pitied the ignorant female, especially when she was begging for his assistance. Or, most accurately, he was biding his time for that unspoken payment he looked forward too. The one that sent all the trickle's of ice to slither their way down Nika's spin. What ever his reason for excepting, just knowing he was going to be around more than she cared for sent goosebumps to sprout up and down her arms. Nika was going to have to bare this, a cross she felt growing heavier by each moment he lagged and every second she was going to be counting once this adventure began.

Another thought struck into her mind, one that didn't make a least bit of sense to an already confused girl, 'what did he mean when he said he was a tool? How does that have anything to do with anything! I swear he's like an instruction manual. Never knowing what the hell it means when you're done with It.' she sighed distantly, glancing up at the slowly fading daylight. To think just two days ago she had started this quest, and now it felt like it had just began, with one long, looooong way to go till finish. Hell, she couldn't even see the finish line anymore.

Nika shut her eyes to take in the remaining warmth of sun, inhaling the familiar scents that infested every village this time of day. It almost felt like home, and with that spark of realization, she grinned at the prospect of one day living in a place this calm again. Or at least, this town WAS calm, until a lady's scream echoed from down the street, jolting Nika's attention towards the reason behind the uproar.

She stared towards the object all focus fell upon, sweating at the way the large crowd gawked dumbfounded at the person just above her shivering body. There, sitting on the top of the stores porch roof, sat the Rogue Blood Shinobi, casually seated like it was the most natural thing to him. He lifted his head from his hand, waving at the woman that gave the warning shriek. Then, once all fell still, and the air had been sucked into every on looking lung, he directed his focus primarily onto Nika. "I love my neighbors." a mock rang thickly in that sentence, leaving the citizens to whimper from his dark voice. "So" he clapped both hands together"which ways you're dirt town"

Nika removed her hand from her yellow shirt, clutching the backpack strap uncomfortably once his presence engulfed the tiny community. Twisting her unsteady fingers, Nika thus scrunched at all the stares, if not on the shinobi, that fell entirely on her. She gulped roughly; beginning her way towards the opposite end of the town"follow me."

The village was hushed, not a move made. No one wished to perform any quick gestures, to fearful that they may upset the marauding ninja if his soulless eye fell upon them.

And just as silently as he had entered their peaceful way of life, he exited with his new boss, trudging in his own leisurely pace behind her.

……………………….

The road was just as Nika remembered, only this time she was no longer alone for the long journey. She attempted to focus on anything but the thought of a lunatic murderer just five steps behind her, but the threat never seemed to fade. And the closer they got to their destination, the more she worried for her friends and families safety. She was inviting a wolf into her home, one that preyed upon all sorts of people to appease his ravenous hungers. And with that floating about in her conscience, you can bet she wasn't all that tickled to have him around.

"Its... uh, nice out today, don't you think" small talk was defiantly needed if Nika was to calm her nerves and douse her crawling suspicions. She felt as though he were breathing down her neck, freezing the stone sloshing in the pit of her stomach.

No response. "So, um, hope you like my village. It's really nice this time of year, if it weren't for those ass hole baka's ruining the place." he still didn't answer, not even a squeak, leaving the quietness so unbearable the girl thought herself alone there for a moment. "You okay back there" Nika turned to discover his reason for being so hushed, glancing over her shoulder to his stoic form.

Her jaw dropped between her knees, causing the woman to spin and walk backwards at what she saw him doing. There, walking along with out a care in the world, was the ill disputed shinobi, fully engrossed into one of those smutty books only nerdy little hentai's purchased. "Don't tell me you actually read that crap" her feet stumbled slightly, falling in step every so often until he spoke up. "Hai, hai."

The shock still remained, his reassurance hardly fazing Nika's disbelief towards the truth. "B-but only lonely horny house wives read that stuff, what are you doing with that skanky PORN"

He didn't need to look up at her, turning the page with his thumb and carrying on like he hadn't heard a thing she squealed. Nika crossed her arms, allowing her light blue bangs to drap over her piercing glare"I don't believe the Rogue Blood Shinobi, the one that massacred an entire army, reads sex novels." Nika grumbled this loudly, observing the hired help skim over the words without so much as glancing up to explain himself.

"Everyone has their hobbies." the shinobi finally spoke, casual and calm just like always.

"I thought yours would be along the line's of training with katana's or making copies of yourself. You ARE the copy cat ninja, among other things."

"Life's like that." it must have been an impossibility for this guy to give a strait forward response, he continued to drive Nika up the wall with his to-hell-with-the-world attitude. "Oh, and lamb chop" the shinobi made no haste to finish his statement, flipping to the next page as Nika still continued to walk backwards. "My NAME isn't lamb chop. It's Nika." she growled, raising a fist to her pulse mark head. It was only a miracle she clung to any kind of respect for this man, saiting her temper temporarily for her sake.

The shinobi shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care, waiting patiently for her calm to settle"Nika, watch out for that tree."

"W-wha..." SMACK! Head connecting to low hanging tree limbs was one of the worst feelings possible, and the embarrassment only heightened when someone was there to witness it. Clutching the soar walnut sized lump, Nika whimpered soundly to herself, cursing the creation of tree's and arrogant men.

"Why didn't you tell me that BEFORE I hit my head" Nika gritted her teeth, stopped in her tracks as the shinobi continued forward. He never even glanced to see if she was not all right, nor did he comment on her scant question. Steadily passing her motionless form, he flipped another page with a queer lift to his lips. "Jerk." she mumbled, sucking it up the best she could until he stopped a few feet ahead. He placed the book into his traveling pouch, freezing the girl's blood at the thought of him over hearing that insult.

The wind whistled into her ears, reminding Nika of just who she was insulting here. Standing there like a deer mesmerized by headlights, the girl only held her breath as he stood strait and still, probably deciding on how to dispose of her body once finished with the murder.

Spinning to face his new boss, the ninja slapped both hands together, shutting his eye merrily once successfully scarring the holy shit clean out of Nika's stiff form"let's have lunch."

She stumbled back, falling on her butt with legs hiked in the air after he had declared this. Was he totally mental! Did he even care that he nearly scarred the piss out of her"But it's almost dinner time." Nika grumbled, twitching one foot as a pulse mark throbbed on the side of her temple. O-

"Let's have dinner than." 'Well, it's safe to say he's not going to skin me alive. I need to stop this foot in the mouth thing before he make's me a throw rug.' he trotted towards the closest clearing, never regarding his client's condition as he threw some fallen sticks in a small pile to build his fire. Nika stood after watching this from the corner of her eye; spellbound he made such a mundane thing look so fluent, like it was an art or dance of some sort. 'I guess he's used to living like a hobo. Lucky him.'

She giggled softly at picturing him begging for alcohol money, rotted teeth and all. The unfamiliar noise caught his attention only for a brief moment, forcing the ninja to lift his head and stare at her discreetly like he had just read her mind. Which she wouldn't put pass him. After she had buttoned her lip into a thin strait line, the outlaw returned to his stick collection, flinging them over his shoulder to land in a neat little pile.

Nika crawled next to the soon to be fire, brushing her skirt underneath herself as she rocked back and forth to find a comfortable spot in the grass. When the girl finally got situated, and the ninja had gathered enough to suit his taste, she eyed him impatiently, awaiting the warm invasion to flood her trembling body. The night seemed to fall like a creeping predator, drowning the sky in its shadows until Nika rubbed both arms up and down her chilly legs. 'Knew I should have packed pants.' the shinobi sat across from his boss, smiling, no less, while motioning his hand towards the curious girl. "you might want to move just a scootch."

Nika blinked several times, wondering what a scootch was, but did as he instructed, gradually inching away from her cozy place. once he was approving of her distance, he flexed his hands into foreign signs, setting the girl in an endless trance at the rapidly growing speed of his movements. thrusted into a dazed coma state, Nika felt drawn into the low chants he mumbled. it was like being ensnared into a web of magic, and the shinobi only intensified the spell with his low, velvety voice.

placing his finger up towards his veiled mouth, the man blew a large stream of fire at the small wood pile, sending sparks to scrap and hiss extremly close to the woman companion. Nika was instantly awakened from her day dreamer state when she had to leap for her life, sheilding her body from the burst of flame's sent only an inch from searing her flesh.

the heat singed her favorite yellow shirt, sizzling the tips of hair that was unfortunate enough to fall into the line of destruction. With sweat trickling down her neck, and her endless squeals dieing down for the moment, the girl stood instantly on rubbery legs, balling a less than intimidating fist towards the ninja"you idiot, you almost fried me alive"

"You're scootch wasn't big enough."

"So you just decided to kill you're employer than" he swept a dismissive gaze at the fuming woman, then back to the crackling warmth he had built. "Strange, you don't look dead. I can always try again if you like." a smirk littered his unseen face; Nika could just feel it burn into her fuming soul.

Growling at his menacing ways, she thus plopped down on the grass, cradling her head in both hands to relax. Getting upset wasn't going to make anything better, and he was already giddy making her life a living hell as it is. Bedside's, pissing this guy off with her usual outburst's didn't seem the wisest of choice's either. Puffing her cheeks out in frustration, Nika finally deducted that at least he had given her prior warning before hand. Even if that warning was less than explanatory when he said, 'move a scootch.' 'What the hell is a scootch anyways!'

Nika twisted and turned, uncomfortable with his all Seeing Eye direct at her through the illuminating fire. Why did he feel it necessary to stare at her all the time? Was he summing her up, undressing her with one glance, wanting to cook her alive for dinner? She didn't know, and frankly wasn't sure she wanted to ask. He seemed the strong silent type needing to refill his medication pretty soon.

'That eye, it's so... so freaky.' Nika glanced up every now and then, silent, like he, feeling this man gaze at her inner thoughts, if that was even possible. The shadow's that spread across his face gave the appearance of a demon lying in wait, salivating from behind the mask to gobble her sweetness into the endless black pit of his gullet. Even the light sent a deadly flicker to glaze over his dark pupil, as a predator poised and ready. As much as Nika refused to admit it, he was a sight she could live without, a nightmare that made every nerve ending grow rigid in his presence.

'What am I going to do with some murderer on my hands? He'll slaughter everyone, including me, when we get to town.' The barking of her stomach was what eventually caused the girl to break the unsettling air about them, fingering the cramps just as the growl's snarled louder than the crackling kindle. The pressing stare of her hired guard eased at the familiar sound, wiping the hollow blankness from his features.

'Hungry.' She drooled slightly, removing her backpack to retrieve some morsaly treat stashed away. Pulling it around to open, her hand loomed over the object jutting out from the weather worn fabric. A stunned expression took hold of Nika's face, morphing quickly towards chaotic rage when realizing what it was wedged into her best pack. "You jerk." Nika spat across the light of the fire, shadow's looming menacingly around her deepened scowl.

Yanking the kunai from its lodged position, Nika hurdled it to the owner, having him catch it with speed she never knew a human possessed. She had chucked it carelessly towards a murderer, the reality of his dangerous character slipping her mind until his lid lifted to reveal the darkness within. Nika bit her lower lip, hard, clasping her backpack closer to her chest at the attack she had inevitably launched.

The shinobi's grip tightened around the knife's handle, though the remainder of his body lay calm and relaxed. "So that's where I put it." With the flick of his hand, the weapon vanished into his pack, a masterful display of an ability Nika best learn to avoid. She didn't want to end up on the wrong side of that blade, nor on his bad side for that matter.

Scrunching her shoulders instinctively, Nika averted her eyes back to the task she had ignorantly forgotten. The terror of that blood-stopping stare grew every inch of her body cold, numb, laboring each breath at the thought of him watching her. She didn't like it. Having to spend a night alone with him wasn't on her to-do list, and having that undressing and relentless black orb of his forever watching her was unsettling also. 'Let's just pray he keeps to his end of the fire place and that eye off my breast's.' It seemed to be one of two parts of her he found comfortable to talk too. Either conversing with the twins or her butt, and her head was just an added accessory. Maybe that's why he stood behind her for the past hour.

'You'd think he have enough decency to think with his other head for once.' Nika pulled out a bag of chips, salivating just a little over the salty artery-clogging morsel. "Hello." The ninja was right against her, looming over her left shoulder to glimpse at the bag, like the sight of something tummy tickling had launched him magnetically towards her side. Nika felt every hair stand on end, her body all on it's own squirmed away from that sudden unexpected call and closeness. He had moved without making a sound, or perhaps her one tracked mind was too focused on her predicament than staying alert.

"Hello yourself."

"What brand is that" The ninja leaned in, eyeing the desired chip bag. "It's generic."

"Oh." Was that all he wanted to know or did he plan on liking the salt from between her fingers as well? He didn't move, nor speak after that, just watched the girl bring one chip to her mouth. After she had crunched on one, he dipped his hand towards the entrence of the food. "Hey, this is my food. Go do you're ninja thing and get your own."

He pulled away, setting both hands in his lap as he still remained seated next to her, watching each munch she took. "Stop that." Nika snapped, turning her head away as he shrugged his shoulders, studding her face"Stop what, breathing? Is it wrong for a man to do that" He knew exactly what he was doing, breathing down her neck for scraps that he defiantly didn't deserve.

"Didn't you pack any food for yourself"

"Who's to say." There he went again, twisting thing's into that nonsense like one would twiddle their thumbs.

"There's only a handful left in the bag." His mask lifted for his smile, sliding a lazy lid half way over his eye. "Ah, now this is a predicament." Nika scooted away, bringing another chip to her mouth"I don't see the problem, and you're the one that won't eat. You're a freakin ninja, don't you know to plan ahead for things like this? Especially when you know you're going on a trip." Again he leaned in closer, motioning a long finger as a gesture to come closer when he whispered this secret of his. Hesitantly, she swallowed her bite, knowing she would regret falling into this trap, what ever it may be.

Nika listened intently for what he would whisper, ready for some ancient advice to enlighten her life. But instead, like always... "Those will go strait to you're thighs." Once her mouth had dropped, he snatched away the bag, dodging a swinging fist when she went to make mince meat of his audacity. "YOU A-HOLE! I'm NOT fat! Get back here with my dinner" The shinobi chuckled triumphantly, having this wise ruse of his play into his favor from the start.

"Now, now, lamb chop. I just want a bite." He leapt clear across the small clearing, perching gracefully onto a nearby tree branch to devour the last of Nika's meal. She stormed after him, even though she knew she had a snowball's chance in hell getting her handful of chips back from that conniving thief. But it's the attempt that count's, right?

Nika stiffened her jaw in rage, picking up sticks and small rocks, and anything else not nailed down to the ground, chucking them at his nearly hidden body. The shinobi climbed a little higher out of her throwing range, crunching victoriously from the tops of the tree, smacking his lips just to toss Nika into a spitting pit of fury that seemed too easy a task. 'For an innocent little lamb, she sure has a foul mouth.' crumpling the trash in one hand, he allowed the bag to tumble down on the wind, plopping next to her feet once every crumb was devoured.

"That was a very good meal. You should cook more often." The ninja didn't dare come down right away, 'And with good reason too.' Shaking uncontrollably, and trying to keep herself from chewing the tree down in rage, Nika stomped her way back to her cozy spot by the fire, crossing her arms across her chest to hold down the over flow of anger. "I should have never bothered with that prick. Stupid stupid jerk..." Steam seemed to be fluttering from the top of her head, signaling the young woman's short fuse and even deadlier vocabulary. She continued this rant well into twenty minutes, mumbling every horrible word she knew to describe THAT marauder.

Before she even knew it the familiar chill on her left side was creeping up and down her epidermis. He was plastered right next to her again, hands extended to the fire as he licked his lips from behind the mask. "And what do you want" Nika hissed in an acidic tone, ready to snap his body in half. You never come between a girl and her food danmit! ( : And I mean it.)

The shinobi turned towards her, smiling pleasantly with a semi full belly"Oh, you know, enjoying your sweet nothings I suppose."

"How would you like a sweet nothing shoved down your throat" The suggestion didn't seem to hold the effect she wanted, he only tilted his head in thought before beaming blissfully towards her rising fist"If it's as good as the dinner you made, I wouldn't mind at all."

"I didn't make dinner! YOU stole my chips because you're a gluttonous pig"

He nodded in approval"Hai, but I'm your gluttonous pig now." Nika only slapped a hand to her forehead, breathing a large breath cloud in defeat. This guy was becoming more of a burden than anything. It was like when her father once told her, 'You give a stray a cookie, he'll come right back for more.' Yeah, that was defiantly something good ole dad would say, probably from experience she supposed. "You mind explaining to me how you've survived this long without moochin off of people... er... what ever your name is." The ninja scrunched his shoulders, popping his neck at the less than interesting question.

"Well, I'm not known as trouble for killing alone."

"Your a pain in the ass."

A slight chuckle fell from his lips, startling Nika for a brief moment. Hearing his laugh was like listening to the scream of autumn leaves rattling against each other till their deaths. She flinched away from the noise, feeling ridiculous for being such a coward around this guy. She was the boss, not him. Or at least, that's what she hoped any way. Puffing out her cheeks in agitation, Nika choked back on her fear, hunching over so he couldn't and wouldn't see her rising unease"So" Nika quizzed"What is your name"

No response.

He seemed quiet about the subject, trying to ignore it or forget it had even come up. She swung her head back to face him, after regaining control over her burning cheeks, only to find the ninja leaning his head on one knee, eye shut, snoring lightly. A fat sweat droplet escaped its perch on Nika's head, slithering down till she clenched another fist for pounding means. "Wake up you perverted Cyclops! No one can fall asleep that fast." He didn't stur, not even when she punched him ruthlessly in the shoulder. This only forced gravity to take affect, having the shinobi fall over onto his bewildered boss before she could even smash an iron hand smack dab into his hidden face.

His body weight squished her to the ground, forcing both to lie there with him on top. For only a breath, Nika didn't struggle. She gritted her teeth, but the thought of pushing him away seemed retreating, lapsing both into a loop she never realized could form around her. He was so warm, so much a towering giant that Nika just sucked in her calm, relaxing and becoming pliant until she cleared her head.

"My name's Kakashi."


	4. Bed time blues

Vixon: I apologize that this is extremely late. It's way over do and I am still so sorry to keep people waiting. Getting ready for college is rough, and my other two stories have been taking up a lot of time to write also. Still don't know what kinda plot this has. But I like eing funny, and this has me laughing just writing it. So enjoy. I promise to have them getting to her actual village in the next chapter. And you might even recognize some other Naruto characters in there. Hehe.

**Ch4** **_"bed time blues"_**

He whispered into her ocean blue hair, snuggling up to the life sized teddy bear underneath him. "I knew you were awake, sneaky bastard." Tossing and turning, Nika managed to wedge her foot between them, jabbing him forcefully in the stomach area. "Next time," she began, flinging her hair as Kakashi landed close to the fire's edge, "fall forward into the fire. You weigh a ton."

"Oh, but you never went to remove me from where I lay." He snickered, crossing his legs and shutting his eye to give that fake innocence that had worn off the first minute she met him. "How could I? You're heavy ass squished me." Just when she went to scold him further, Nika's mouth hung open, her brows pinched at the realization of what he had said earlier, "Your name's Kakashi?"

The ninja nodded, still beaming his most pleasant unseen smile ever. "I didn't know you had a real name. I was just gonna call you Bob or something so the villagers don't get too scared."

"Bob? My, my, was that the best you could come up with off the top of your head?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna go around calling you Rogue Blood Shinobi if that's what you were thinking. My village needs a lot of help, but I don't think they'll approve of me bringing you around. At least, if they find out who you really are."

Kakashi focused his sights up to the bleak sky above, for reason's Nika had no clue as to why one would do that. "Yes, my reputation precedes me." He sighed in a fake sorrow, rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just a tad bit desperate when I met you, since none of the others took my offer." Kakashi snapped his attention on her sternly, "Others? I don't remember you mentioning 'others'. I thought I was the first choice." Now it was Nika spinning her head to the stars, chuckling nervously at the slip of the tongue, "Well, you see... I..."

Kakashi growled within his throat, leering at the girl with ice, "How many 'others' did you ask before you happen to stumble upon me?"

"What's it matter to you? Your the one that took the job, you're going to get paid. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Hardly, just a little put off." Kakashi straitened his back, squirming in his spot heatedly. "Don't get your panties in a twist, there wasn't that many I went through before considering you." Kakashi still held a peevish glare in his one eye, squinting it before focusing his sights on the darkening distance.

Nika dropped her head in defeat, knowing now he wasn't much for putting up with last place. 'Well come on, who in their right mind would go strait for a killer to ask for favors? Seriously.' Glancing up at him, the girl cradled her forehead best she could, ready to just call it a day already.

"You did say I could ask for anything, didn't you?" He broke the stillness so easily, like a knife flowing over warm butter... or skin. Hesitantly nodding to his question, Nika began to circle to the other end of the fire, pulling out her small fold up blanky, "Yeah... Why?"

Nothing but his thoughtful silence, until he leapt from his spot to pat his singed bottom. "Ehhh, so that's why I felt like I was in a frying pan." Another sweat droplet fell, followed by a very red, very visible pulse mark on Nika's skull. "Oh my God, just go to sleep already. You're driving me crazy." She pulled the cover around her head, so now only her face poked out from the brown fabric.

Kakashi slowly faced her, gazing across the fire to see the huddled girl. She was getting too close to the flames, the ends of her blanket would set fire if she turned over, which he predicted wouldn't be good for his sale's on hired assasiny if he lost another client. 'Can't have something happen to this boss like the last one.' He reminded himself, brushing his pant's off then laid down on his side. His head was propped on one hand, watching his client very carefully.

She was so determined to be in charge, disregarding her fear for him that showed in every fidgety movement she made when he invaded some personal space, which, by the way, he enjoyed to see the girl squirm. Yes, Nika was a strange girl indeed. Or should he say, strange woman. That was a thing made perfectly clear the moment he actually felt the urge to converse with her.

'So temperamental.' "Lamb chop?" Kakashi spoke quietly, brushing his voice with a softness that felt nearly like a lullaby, just like when he performed that fire chant. "My name's not Lamb chop." She grumbled, burring herself deeper into the blanky.

The snarl within her words sent him to smirk, taking up a stick only to poke the embers, "Is there a limit to what I can ask for?"

"Yeah, don't' go over 50 dollars."

Kakashi hmphed with a smile at her growing sarcasm, turning his sights onto the glow of the light, "Would you be able to pay any price for my service's?"

Flipping an eye out from her wrapped up hole, she glared across the campsite just to settle a firm expression onto Mr. Spookiness. "Don't go asking for a kingdom or anything, okay? I don't think I can shit that out of my ass and give it to you."

Tossing the stick into the hungry flames, the ninja caught her inspection of him, holding her gaze with his. "Hmmm, I'd imagine that would hurt, not to mention stink." The stare down illuminated the suspense held between them, flickering sinister things across the foreground until Nika blinked to divert her sights elsewhere. She was afraid to look any longer than need be, afraid to be lost in that possessive eye of his. He was too much for her to handle right now, like a drug that needed only the ample opportunity to keep you addicted.

She never heard him shuffle, not even when the tremble of his presence was now pressed against her back. Twirling her head to meet his, Nika nearly gasped at the closeness he made sure thickened between them. 'I think he's read too many sex novels with not enough girl's in his life.'

"What are you-?" Kakashi settled himself next to her, sitting so that her head nearly grazed his lap. "My job." It was all he said, and all he was going too for the remainder of the night. "I don't need you all over me 24/7." He wasn't paying attention, lost to another time, another place inside his thoughts.

Huffing to herself, she just rolled over away from the warmth, trying to ignore the man that made it his duty to annoy her now. 'Think pleasant things. Nice things, fluffy things. Anything but Kakashi. That arrogant ass! That retard with a knife and reputation and sexy eye and... Nika, you traitor. Don't go getting the hot's for the first guy you seemed to be joined to the hip with.' Snuggling her face deeper into her cover, she shut her lids to know the welcoming darkness.

Her neck was beginning to throb, from lack of soft pillow to support it. 'I want my fluffy bed.' Nika whimpered inwardly, hating to rough it out in the boon-docks... where no one can hear you scream.

A hand began to stroke her hooded head, followed by Kakashi lifting her upper body up just enough to get her head situated onto his lap. "Hey, I was fine where I was." She lied so smoothly, yet Kakashi didn't give her an inch to argue, nooging her for that little spat. "Zip it lamb chop."

She growled again, squirming away when he found it necessary to 'forget' her actual name again. "Do I have to stitch Nika into my clothes or write it on you're forehead? Nika. Nika! NIKA! Get that through you're thick spiky skull." She tapped his head at each word, the shinobi closing his eye as if not listening.

"Say it with me. Niiiiiii-kaaaaa." The girl spoke slowly when it came to her name, having it role off her tongue fluidly. When she went to await his response, he never hinted at opinionating on the conversation. "Hey!" She pulled his hair finding his posture slump no matter how many handfuls she managed to rip out. 'Maybe he really is asleep this time.'

The girl moved away from the fire, after realizing her closeness to the flame, then settled back on the ground, head only a few inches from Kakashi's folded legs. It felt strange to entrust one's life to the likes of him, along with numerous others in the future to come, in the hands of a serial killer, a rogue that made his living off of others deaths. He was cold, tricky, and really forgetful when it came to the names of his employers.

Yet, despite Nika's inner torments of apprehension, she some how felt calmed. His quietness made worries seem only a dream, his humor wasn't too pleasant but at least he had one. And his temperament was far more subdued than hers, Nika handed him that. She held a short fuse just needing a spark, while his seemed to burst but sizzle away into nothing when she was sure all hell would break loose.

Closing her lids, the girl blew a deep sigh out, the haziness of thoughts smearing together until senses began to dull. Though some things still screamed for her constant attention, Nika just felt like collapsing into the promised bliss of dreams. 'He'll kill you. He'll kill you all.' She swatted at her nose with a clumsy hand, brushing what ever it was that tickled her away. 'No, he promised to help. He promised to be a tool. A tool...'

The thing tickled her again, leading the girl to whimper like a child as she scrunched her nose. Parting her lashes just a bit, Nika gasped when noticing Kakashi staring down at her, pointer finger brushing against her face. "Ah! What! What do you want? Stop doing this to me and let me sleep."

"You're mumbling. About tools." His eye lit up, glowing like the embers in a sly manner when Nika began to blush, "Thinking of yours truly, sweet heart?"

"Oh God no!" She blurted that out rather loudly, and quickly, forcing the ninja to flinch at the suddenness. Nika clasped a hand to her mouth, startled herself for the bluntness in that sad little lie. A some-what hurt jolt crossed Kakashi's features, but it was erased before Nika fully caught it. 'I didn't mean to... '

That must have stung him, badly, but Kakashi just tilted his head and rolled his shoulders nonchalantly, "That's okay, though I must admit I was thinking about you."

She choked, "M-me? Huh, what?"

Kakashi nodded, arms crossed, "Undressing you with my perverted mind, thinking of all the ways I could-"

"You son of a..." Her protest became drowned by his laughter, Nika grinding down her teeth to a pulp holding her lashing tongue subdued, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

The shinobi shook his head; "I like it when you get angry. It's so kawaii." Kakashi leaned forward, rubbing her head. It was so fun, and so easy, to bait the girl on, especially after she had snapped so rudely to a harmless question. Now taking notice in her raised fist, the ninja watched with admiration, "You gonna used that or just hold it up?"

"I want to use it, but... " Cutting herself off, Nika huffed a heated snarl, lying back down once she had moved her pallet a good few feet away from him.

"Stay over there. As you're boss I order you to stay right there." Kakashi shrugged, closing his eye again for the millionth time. He was hiding his true emotion's behind it, his swarming plan's of treachery and humiliation concealed from any but himself. "Do I get bathroom breaks Ms. Boss Ma'am.?"

"Yeah, it's called tying a knot in it till morning."

Kakashi seemed to mope, but did as she had instructed, staying put until told other wise. Nika smoothed out her blanket, then rested her body once it seemed he had finally gone to sleep. The ninja's breathing had become deep and slow, with the girl counting each intake until she too felt the drowsiness invade her again.

'Sleep.' Soft snore's spilled from her naturally pink lips, her face becoming calm and gentle compared to it's normal stiff determination. Lifting his lid, Kakashi still kept his own sleeping sounds going until he found hers authentic... Unlike his. He continued to watch from across where he was assigned to stay, head now pulled up from its uncomfortable position. 'You are indeed a strange one.' Kakashi began, smiling tenderly at the childish appearance and sure innocence she held, a thing he had begun to believe was lost to this world.

"You are as odd as you are beautiful." Kakashi whispered, standing to stretch his legs. Popping his neck, the ninja turned his sights back to the starry heavens above. Only a few more hours until sunrise.

No one was out but them; he felt no chakra of any foreign entity about. Nothing human anyways. Kakashi took up her backpack, flipping the bag open to stare at the books and supplies she carried. He eyeballed the covers, smirking soundly to find she too had a collection of books and magazines he had indulged in once. 'And she rides my ass about this literature.'

He found maps and candy wrappers scattered throughout the remainder of her belongings. It was rather disappointing; to say the least, that she really had nothing of value. Except the books, he wouldn't mind re-reading those again. Nothing important was stashed away, not even a weapon to defend herself was stored into the many torn pockets. This girl was very trusting if that was the case. "Dumb." He wouldn't be caught dead without so much as his kunai or even a butter knife to protect himself.

In one of the magazines, he found it quite interesting to read an article concerning himself in there. 'So that's how you got the idea.'

Kakashi chuckled, knowing she would have his balls if she caught him snooping in her things. (Which I think is safe to say we all would.) The rogue drew up his own bag, figuring inspecting her possession's told him enough about the person he was under command too. And in his opinion, she wasn't really that bad of a person so far.

Removing his small wobby (childhood blanky), the ninja spread the quilt over her huddled body, beaming at the added warmth it would give to someone that didn't hold enough common sense to stay close enough to the fire.

'All this just so I don't touch you.' He shook his head in amusement, removing his vest as well. "Aah, I have a feeling this will be educational for the both of us."

Gently placing her head on the vest, Kakashi lingered over her just a little longer, running his vision over the softness her round face must possess. It had been long, very long, since he had been around company, no less a woman companion. Needless to say, it wasn't an easy task to remember you're manners, or how to keep respect with one's space. And according to Nika, not lamb chop, she didn't like hers crowded to often or too much. 'Wonder how that happened?'

Kakashi stroked a loose strand of hair from her face, a strange fondness developing in his mind. His own haunting words followed, taunting and cruel to the rogue, causing the shinobi's hand to begin trembling on it's own. 'Would you be able to pay any price for my service's?'

He glared at the betraying shake, clenching and unclenching the fist out of growing anger and habit. Abruptly tearing away, Kakashi went back to his assigned seat without so much as a sound, or a look, at the girl he now called boss. "Stop it Kakashi. Don't think like I know you're thinking." He berated himself, slumping his shoulders in regret, keeping the balled hand nestled in his lap.

Whenever his head began to lift to gaze at her, the ninja removed one of his knives, slicing his hand to keep all focus on either sleep or pain. Once his body began to get the message, he relented for as long as his head remained parallel to the ground. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about?' Drooping his brows solemnly, the ninja sucked in another breath to hack away on the quivering, bleeding, hand.

The fires were waving away, casting the two travelers into a deep dark void.

"You just better pray," Kakashi, whispered, "that something in you're village can distract me."


	5. This is it?

**Ch5_ "This is it?"_**

She awoke so soundly, blinking away the sleep, yawning, and groggily stretching the knot's from a hard nights slumber. The ground had a way to make a once rejuvenating part of life turn into its own little hell unless you were used to it, like the shinobi over yonder curled into a fetal position on the ground. Nika swatted away her disheveled bangs, batting her lashes hypnotically, smirking at the image of him with his hands tucked underneath his head.

He reminded her of a little boy out on a camping trip, in tuned to nature in every way and form. The world was thus far hazy, like usual for her mornings. She was hardly a person used to arising in the breaking hours of dawn, but once you've slept on the ground it wasn't difficult to be up and about so early. And let's not mention she's been doing this for close to three days now.

Nika's fogginess swamped her again, her lids not wishing to remain open, though her mind told her other wise. Only the ninja's body seemed in focus, the rest of the world still a dull blur in the cracking slivers of light. Kakashi was very still, deathly almost. Not even the steady lift of his chest was noticeable in breathing. The girl rubbed the back of her hand over her cold forehead, trying to drown out the slow rumble building in her stomach, 'Oh man, that'd be my luck. Finding the Rogue only to have him die on the road.'

Well, she would at least give him a proper burial if that were the case, throwing dirt and leaves on his body in some nearby ditch. A shallow grave for a shallow person. 'That would teach him to steal my chips. Thieving bastard.'

Nika groaned slightly once lifting her body up, straitening a spine that croaked in rebellion against such movement. Rubbing her back, she brought the quilt up, tucking it under her chin. Her teeth began to chatter, the unfeeling balled fingers trembling to hold the warmth in place. Why did she receive a sudden chill just now? A familiar coldness, but her mind failed to decipher events leading up to now in its vegified state. Shaking her head from side to side, Nika glanced back over to the snoozing other. He didn't even flinch from the weather, if that was what made this day so frigid. Kakashi seemed almost comfortable just lying there, knees brought up to his chest, no hint of Goosebumps sprouting on what exposed flesh he had.

'Odd.' Nika tilted her head, leaning in closely for a quick peek at this. The girl's hold grew firmer, clamping around the small foreign quilt that she knew didn't belong to her. She fingered the material for a few moments in thought, scanning the old patches before flipping her gaze onto the still motionless ninja.

"Kakashi..." Nika mouthed his name, a content sigh escaping her lips.

Why did he do this? Why did he spare her a night of shivers just to live it himself? Rubbing her neck, the girl thus turned to see the vest neatly folded on the ground near her disheveled pallet. She gnawed her lip in confusion, never bringing her focus to settle back on the outlaw. He had done this, all for her. 'His discomfort for me.' The nipping wind of morning tried to plow through the heavy quilt again, already did the chill place red kisses on her cheeks. Her nose felt numb, her ears were crimson in color, only to have Nika scrunched into the man's blanket even further. Not even the newly bustling fire could warm her bones at the thought of him suffering just for her sake.

She had taken his only luxury, or more precisely, he had relinquished it to her for reasons only he knew. Guilt began to well up, ripping and savage as it worked its way to her throat. A small straggled whimper infiltrated the foggy morning, hanging and dipping around those it touched. Kakashi was so awkward in reason's, leaving her to wonder if he would ever tell her in an understandable sentence, why he did this. It seemed so uncharacteristic of him, and yet... what else could she say about this man other than it was left best not to dwell to deeply trying to discover what made him tick.

The sun was finding footing in the open sky, playing a game of hide and seek behind clouds that stubbornly refused to disperse. She took another inch closer to the generous one, silent and steady as humanly possible. She wished to thank him, but he probably wouldn't give a hoot either way, as long as he was paid, handsomely that is.

'Yeah yeah, that's the only thing going through your twisted perverted mind isn't it Mr. Creep-me-out?' Nika blew a few loose strands of hair from her vision, never even looking at anything but her hired accomplice. A sudden funny thought struck her, 'Wouldn't it be a feat to sneak up on a highly trained outlaw?' And better yet, to peek behind that black mask of his.

Slyness filled her, lifting the edges of Nika's lips. What would he do if she held the knowledge of his identity? 'Kill me most likely.' But the thrill of knowing seemed far more enticing than the fear itself. Step by baby step she crawled, closer she came to his huddled body. The greatest thing that surprised her most was the fact she hadn't fumbled or fallen in step yet. Perhaps being a shinobi wasn't as hard as one would assume.

Nika gazed down at the only place visible of his face, trembling in excitement to find his sleep heavy and deep. She anticipated the moment of triumph; the only one she felt would follow in a long time to come after this. The anticipation to finally see behind the faceless myth became unbearable, seeking out the man that hid in stories and shadows. Were the tale's true? Was he a monster behind the black cloth or just ugly as sin?

Her hand began to tremble; sweat glossed her palms as she clutched the quilt deathly tight. Nika reached across his hunched chest, extending her body over that slender anatomy he once covered by that hideous vest, flexing her fingers to constantly keep them in control.

With holding a large amount of breath, she leaned forward, unsteadily, until she felt that she would topple over on top of him if she went any farther. Nothing else in the world mattered, not the sounds buzzing around her head, the life she would probably forfeit just attempting to see what was meant to remain a secret. Her focus was strained and entirely on the slumbering Kakashi.

"Nika?"

The sound forced her knees to give out, her lungs releasing all the air in one shrill squeak. Collapsing onto the unmoved man, her fall wasn't softened any when she finally fell right through him. A puff of smoke fizzled around the girl, the call of her name coming from far across the field. She was choked and startled; redness surrounding her large pupil's to locate the one to speak her name, even when it sounded very familiar.

Climbing up to a sitting position, and rubbing her dirty and throbbing nose, Nika rose her attention to the chuckles in the distance, knowing that if muck hadn't covered her face she would be glowing brighter then Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeers nose from shear embarrassment alone.

"W-what the hell!" Was the only thing Nika could utter, glancing up at Kakashi and returning her sights to the place she thought he had once been.

The shinobi rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to say towards her unsuccessful sneaking about's. "Oh, my poor, poor lamb chop." Her anger fluxuated on him, but then, went to the other Kakashi standing right next to the one that had spoken. Her eyes diverted from one to the other, discovering about seven giving that same arrogant expression as the last if not snickering behind their hands.

Nika slapped herself, hard, to figure out what the hell she was looking at, "I'm still dreaming. God wouldn't be cruel enough to send more of you." She spoke in an exhausted tone, her cheek hurt from being struck so ruthlessly, but this had to be a dream... or a complete nightmare. Falling backwards, her head fell in the lap of the eighth Kakashi, his face lighting up at the close contact of head on upper thigh.

"Ahhhhhh!" Nika jolted back up, clutching the quilt to her chin in a futile defense. Sweat trickled down her neck, color drained by the bucket full. "But... I... you... explain before head explodes."

The man shrugged his shoulders with amusement, "Aw, well... Tis tricky. Sloppy details. I'm hungry."

Nika felt an eye twitch at his enigmatic excuses, not finding any explanations when one was defiantly needed for THIS! "He's always hungry." Came one of the Kakashi's voices, shaking its head as the sitting one cast a stern glare towards it.

"I don't have anything else you can steal today if that's what you're thinking." Nika folded her arms across her chest, huffing as her stomach rumbled from lack of nutrition.

"That's fine by me, I brought my own food."

"WHAT!" Snapping a glare onto him, the ninja just rolled his shoulders, pointing out the cooking fish on the newly built fire. "It should be done."

"No thanks from you." Came a different Kakashi, mumbling and tossing sticks into the fire. "Are you some sort of hallucination?" The girl poked the squatting ninja, finding him just smile from behind the mask. "We're just copies."

"Shut it." The original snapped, fingering one of his weapons.

Nika watched in awe at the nearly identical other, poking the person again to be sure, "For real? Wow. I-I mean that's just amazing, you feel so real. You sure you're not some sort of look a-like?"

It tilted forward towards the girl, a smokey haze filling his hypnotic blue eye, "Do I look like the man of your dreams sweet cheeks?" The copy fanned his hands out, ready to take up her breasts for some touchy feely goodness. Sadly, he burst into a silver rush of smoke because of that display, the groping personality not helping him much on first impressions. Kakashi, the one and only, huffed irritably at the lack of chivalry, his thrown knife sticking out of the ground where the copy had once sat.

"That's the problem with copies, the realer they are, the grabbier they get."

The distant other's just finished their chores in audible grumbles and complaints, commenting on Kakashi's lack of understanding, "He will never know the hardships of us clones." One whimpered, crying a waterfall in fake dramatics.

"We cook and clean for him and he never gives us any gratitude. We're so unappreciated." Another chimed, all now sitting around the campfire, body position's the exact same but facial expressions very different. Nika, like most, was growing quite uncomfortable around so many... men, if you could call them that. Not to mention one's that were nearly identical... but not in its own confusing way.

"You're the ingrates. I spawn you and all you do is bitch at me."

"Born to be enslaved. It's very sad." The closest to Nika whispered in her ear, straitening up stiff as a rod when the original Kakashi made a slicing motion with his finger if it didn't shut up. "I-I can only imagine." Nika added, another sweat droplet falling from her brow. She really didn't know what to say to comfort them.

"So can we go back to oblivion now that you're 'majesty's' chores are finished?" One in particular grunted, crossing his arms with impatience. Kakashi didn't hesitate to stab it in the chest, leaving his copy to disappear in the same manner as the hornier one before. "Anyone else?" Kakashi asked, finding all but one nod and await to be re-absorbed into his chakra, also complaining that stabbing them wasn't necessary or appreciated.

The one that had been the shiest stuck close to Nika, fiddling with his black shirt and giving unsure glances up to the girl. "So.. um.. Nika? H-hope you like us, I mean... uh... K-Kakashi. But we're all him really, different personalities you might say. He's really nice you know, well... I mean.. to people he like's. You included."

"That's enough out of you." Kakashi lunged forward, niking it in the arm. "B-bye Nika." It didn't need to be stabbed, kissing her cheek before it went back into the original's aura.

"That little.." The ninja growled, eye flashing red there for a minute. He grumbled many profanities under his breath, hacking his knife into the poor fish, still not registering his employer's existence to hear him rant. Poor dead fish.

Nika brought her hand up to her blushing cheek, rubbing it softly with a girlish smile. "I like that Kakashi." She smirked at the original's rigid posture, this halting his aggressive mutilation of their breakfast. Kakashi dropped his knife in the fire, snarling from his clumsiness.

She could feel his anger seep out in waves, practically throwing the fire's flames into a deadly burst, strong enough that it forced Nika to leap back several feet. Maybe saying that wasn't the wisest of things, he was apparently not pleased with his other selves.

Before he turned to face her, the shinobi mounted a strained grin, shutting his eye to hold down the revulsion he felt. Or perhaps it was jealousy. A crack rang through his voice, but it soon became smothered behind a false sweetness, "Just when you think you know yourself."

"You don't like the nicer you?"

"I have a nice side?"

Tilting her head in that what-do-you-think fashion, Nika crept a little closer to the now tamed fire. "So the realer they are, the more of you're energy you have to put into them? And because of that they hold more of you're personality."

He nodded, somewhat impressed, "Nice deduction dear Watson."

"You should take better care of..." she snickered, "yourselves. They're really nice."

"Only because they know what I'm getting out of this little arrangement." He eyeballed her, sneering that devilish sneer to send the giggles far into the horizon.

Nika quickly turned away from his pressing stare, coughing into her open hand to swing the topic in another direction, "Is the fish done?"

They both sort of stared at the remains of what once was a bass, the bones and head being the only thing left. Nika's face fell, not at all pleased to find this out, "Hmm, it appears I ate it without realizing it." He gave a subtle chuckle, but it was short lived.

"You gluttonous A-hole! How could you eat it that fast and not leave any for me!" The girl swatted him over the head, throwing the quilt aside and stomped off; bag slung over her shoulder to just get home and away from HIM.

"It just happened. You know, like those time's in bed."

"ARGGG! Be quiet. That makes absolutely no sense."

Kakashi rubbed his chin confidently, "Well you haven't been in bed with me,"

She was well out of hearing rang, or perhaps decided to ignore that statement. The shinobi just collected his belonging's, tossing dirt onto the fire and followed shortly after, finishing his sentence, "yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took no time at all journeying such a far distance to her village, a place that really DID lay way out in the middle of nowhere.

The days and nights with Kakashi weren't all that unpleasant though, other than his constant cockiness, arrogance, enigma chatter, and candy bar stealing habits just to keep things interesting. Nika swore if he stole another one of her candies she would plant her foot in his mouth and make damn sure he didn't have the teeth to chew it.

All in all, he was genuinely distant to say the least, caught up in the various books he had magically stored in his traveling pouch. And though she really didn't want to bring up the topic, no matter how horrified she felt towards it, the girl questioned, in the back of her mind, what it really was that possessed this outlaw to aid her. What did his copies know?

An inner intuition gave dull, nearly unheard warnings. It whispered of things she grew pale over, things that forced heat and red to flush her body. 'He wouldn't... would he? I-I mean it's possible, but... no. No. He may be a lot of things but I doubt he'd take advantage of anyone, especially me.' Nika turned her head to gaze over her shoulder, eyeing the hushed man in strained curiosity. Perhaps she was giving him too much credit. This was a murderer she was talking about, so she concluded to trust him as far as she could throw him... which wouldn't be far.

Gulping once he looked up to meet her stare, Nika abruptly choked and looked away as he waved. "You're chakra tell's me you're not happy."

"Eh?" The woman became stiff, back strait like a rod was shoved up her rear end.

Kakashi smiled through his mask, hands behind his back, "Chakra. Your aura. It's not happy."

"You can see it?"

He nodded, rubbing a confident hand behind his scalp, "Just like how I can see your underwear riding up." Nika instantly shrieked, tugging the fabric down with both hands and twirling to face the shinobi in rage, "Hey buddy! Stop looking at my butt already. I know that's what you've been doing since we started walking you pervert! That does it, you're not walking behind me any more." She pointed an accusing finger in his face, poking his nose with conviction burning bright.

"Oh come now Lamb Chop, the view is so wonderful back here."

Her death glare was all it took for him to step beside her, waving off the foul mojo stirring about. "Hai, very well." He awaited for her to continue walking, knowing if he lagged she would have his neck between her little fingers.

It took only a few more hours but they finally managed to make it up a small hill, the forest line breaking away to reveal the outstretch of a tiny town in chaos. Nika scrunched her shoulders, smiling shyly while planting her focus on the dirt road, knowing that the view was less than breath taking at the moment.

"Home." She mumbled, the ninja just allowed his jaw to fall in shock. She said it was bad, but he never knew things could fall in such decline. "This is it?" His voice was devoid of emotion, no judgment as of yet passed. It was well said appearances were often misleading, and in this case he hoped so.

The mangy, dreary patch of land was overgrown with viscous looking weeds, the houses and stores were very dilapidated on the outside. Graffiti littered the sides of buildings, boards were lazily nailed over broken glass windows. Crop fields drifted farther into the distance, but it appeared that mountains and forest's gave a smidge of protection from elements, and perhaps invaders if these people had the gulls to defend themselves, which he predicated did not. If they did, he wouldn't be here to protect them now would he? To say it frankly, this place resembled a slum.

Nika tugged on his pack, snapping the stupefied ninja from his glazed trance. "Well, is it as pretty as you thought it would be?" He just watched the desolate roads, half shutting his lid in consideration. No one was out, no sign of life emitted from the place. There was hardly an atmosphere to lift one into believing it inhabited.

Kakashi scrunched his nose in dislike, following after the nervous girl. He said not a word, shutting his eye to hold down a sudden flicker of emotion. True, these people defiantly needed some kind of motivation to jump start the village, though he rather preferred to be back in his forest, indulging in his stories right about now. Yes, he defiantly had his work cut out for him in this pitiful task.

"Hey, I'm back!" Nika hollered her salutations out to the open, cupping her hands around her mouth to increase the call.

A few curtains ruffled, with observant face's poking out to see the beckoning person. A door soon creaked open, followed by whispers of various people stepping forth from the tiny broken structures they dwelt in.

"Nika?" A feminine voice came, followed by the squeal of a pre-teen girl racing out to hug her. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're back so soon. Did you find any one to...?" The pink haired girl broke her chatter so sights fell directly onto the dark man. She watched him intently, like a small animal would its predator. The unease smothered all those that had drawn closer, only to have them fall back in a wide berth.

Nika waved her hands in reassurance, a half smile flying onto her face, "No, no. Its okay everyone. I did manage to find someone that can help us." She beamed a hesitant expression towards the withdrawn man, motioning for him to come next to her. "Everyone, this is Kakashi."

Sweeping his gaze across the small number of people, he thus began to calculate in his head the odds of actually succeeding in this mess he was now smack dab in. "Is he a law man?" Came an elderly woman, hidden in the crowd.

Kakashi began to chuckle, which sent all too visibly shutter. He was like a ghost to them, a stretching shadow that sucked not only the breath out of you with his presence but you're courage as well. How did he wield such a forboding aura?

Before Kakashi could answer, Nika jabbed an elbow in his ribs, trying to keep her dripping grin from permitly melting away. "Uh, well... in a way he is. More along the borders of body guard." The silence remained, none daring to make the first move. "Well?" Nika quizzed, "He's not gonna bite you, welcome him. He's sacrificing a lot to help us." 'Like sitting on his butt out in the middle of the forest. We all know how much THAT means to him.'

The pinked haired girl was the first, bowing low to the shinobi until all felt she would topple over off balance, "I am Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you Kakashi-sama." (I don't know any of the characters last names. if you do, please tell me. please and thank you.)

A tiny sweat droplet crawled down his brow, Kakashi turning his gaze to Nika for approval. He seemed nervous, unsure of what exactly to say and what to keep to himself. "U-uh..." Kakashi shook his head, slightly bowing back. "Ditto."

'He looks nervous. Wonder what's bothering him.' Nika noticed his movements were not as smooth as they once were, perhaps he was unfamiliar with such customs or more precisely not used to them. Many more people came to greet their protector, and with each person the ninja only sucked it up and tried to sound pleasant. He wasn't fond of people, especially large groups. It was a phobia that served him well over the years, or at least kept him alive.

The sun began it's decent in the sky, falling while small smiles finally crossed the villagers encouraging faces. They were very hopeful, that was clear, for the survival of their peaceful traditions. Kakashi began to grow tired of bowing, his back now in a hunch for the families that greeted him.

Grabbing Nika by the shoulder, Kakashi brought his back up with a hiss, "Where do I sleep?" His voice was very husky, from boredom and exhaustion. If he sounded rude to them then they could just suck it up, he wasn't a people person to begin with so they could like it or lump it.

Many of the young girls snickered at the mysterious stranger, clutching their little hands to cover the laughs, each regarding Kakashi with much respect and admiration. "He's kinda cute." One of the little 10 year olds whispered just loud enough for him to hear. This was the chatter for young girls, fantasizing about mister tall dark and charming to stumble into the forgotten village.

Winking at the group of girls, the shinobi returned his attention to Nika, pleased that he was eye candy to at least someone around here. Nika just puffed up at the girls chat, searching for that kids grandparents so she could get scolded. "How can he be cute, you can't even see his face?" Nika grumbled, trying to push past the swamping crowd. She, too, didn't like crowds, especially one's that set the Rogue Blood Shinobi on a god like pedestal.

Kakashi stood on tip toes to see her retreating form, a questioning scowl possessed his features. "Nika?" He called, waving in her direction, the villagers closing in on him with an abundant supply of questions such as "where are you from?" "what do you do for a living?" "what do you look like without that mask?" "do you like raamine?" and things like that.

'So much for a thanks from any of those ingrets.' Nika cursed soundly, exhausted to the core and ready for her welcoming bed. Yes, her bed. That's what she had dreamt of since she went on a body guard quest... that and helping her village of course. Hehe.

With one effortless bound, Kakashi scaled over the pressing bodies and watchful faces, landing in front of the fleeing girl. The spectators were held in complete awe of his abilities, mouths agape in astonishment.

"Hold it." Kakashi held a hand out to stop her. Nika groaned, lolling her head back with shoulders slumped, "What? I'm tired, and hungry, cus you ate all my food, and just want to go home."

The shinobi planted both hands on hips, tilting his head like an adult would to a disobeying child, "YOU are not the only one." He pressed a hand to his stomach, the growl lashing out as he stroked it. "Down boy." Kakashi told his functions, returning his gaze to her.

"Like I asked before, where am I to stay... and eat?" An elderly man came up next to the mysterious ninja, beaming a smile that held much concern in the tone Kakashi held. "Uh... um, well, you can always stay at the inn. It hasn't been used in quite some time, but I'm sure it will suit you just fine."

"Yes, yes. And the store next door can offer you anything else you require. All's you need to do is ask." Piped in another voice, Kakashi rose a brow at the generosity. They sure were excepting, far too trusting for their own good. It was no wonder they lived in such sorry conditions, welcoming strangers that could slit their throats in their sleep.

"And what about you, lamb chop?"

Some of the town's people snickered at her nickname, and the fact she was speechless for once. "I told you not to call me that." She gritted through clenched teeth. Kakashi only rolled his eye, smiling at the red she now held at the ridicule and teasing she was bound to stomach, "I forgot boss."

Nika huffed like a toad, throwing her hands in the air, "Home! I'm going home and hope you're bedroom floor fall's out while you're sleeping." Dashing past him, the shinobi just watched her disappear to a farming house past the tree lines. It never ceased to tickle him how easily she could be baited into hysterics.

Sighing at the village's innocence, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, knowing good and well Nika was going to want blood for the embarrassment he was going to put her through. "Was it something I said?" He asked the people, having a howl of laughter fill into the air, most likely haunting the girl even in her departure.

**Vixon: okay, for those of you that didn't understand the part about Kakashi's copies here the jist. The more energy he puts into each to make them real, the closer of actually being real they are. Though for some reason they have a certain part of his personality, such as one was an angry side of the ninja, another was perverted (and died very shortly for that), while another is really shy.**

**And on command, Kakashi can pull them back into his chakra with or with out killing them first. So that's just a little explaining on my part so I don't get flamed. And thanks for all the reviews, I love them very much. So if you want more, let me know.**


	6. Welcome

**Ch6 _"Welcome"_**

Why they were so friendly was beyond Kakashi's comprehension. He hardly had to ask for anything without at least twenty people running to fetch it for him. In all actuality, he felt like royalty. Hell, if he told them to jump, they asked how high. He was sure if he told them to take a long walk off a short bridge they'd do that too.

For the first night in his life he was comfortable. The bed was lumpy but he tolerated it, the room was clammy if the windows remained closed for too long, and the food, he had to admit, wasn't half bad. Many of the people watched his every move, not in fear, which they should if they knew what was good for them, but in curiosity and awe.

He sat back on his pillow, lamp light dim to illuminate the room enough so he could read. Kakashi's eyes swept over the book marked page but his mind never focused on a single word. If you asked later what he read, he wouldn't recollect (other than it containing a few steamy scenes).

Sighing after re-reading the same line about ten time's over, Kakashi fingered the bookmark until closing the cover. His stare ventured lazily to the ceiling, watching the dark patches and cracks run along the once white surface.

'A worthless village indeed.' He didn't know how long that echoed in the farthest recesses of his mind, but the numbness seemed to lesson only a little as he re-thought on the matter.

The bed gave a groan in protest against his weight, breaking the repeating dullness skipping in his thoughts. 'What to do? What to do?' Kakashi stretched, flipping over to watch the night outside, his focus following the slow arch and fall of the moon's graceful decent. It was strange, he thought, to be in a place with people again. Their admiring eyes dazzled upon a false savior, praising him like ignorant others many years before. 'Before they knew what I was.' He blandly reminded himself.

Only Nika knew his true identity... but then again, she didn't. Kakashi's lid closed for a slow, careless blink. No one knew the monster locked within... behind the mask. They could never know.

Easing his trembling hands, the ninja hated it when his nerves got the better of him. Thinking too hard, or just senseless worrying brought the shakes, a body response he thought he had long ago conquered in self training.

The whistle of the wind quickly broke his inner shadows, tapping against the sleeping tree's until the branches creaked against each other. The shinobi sat up, making his way over to the open window, feeling the coolness of the night against his fingertips and cheek. Ah yes, the natural feel of security. The wilds were his home, his cover from eyes and hate. He even welcomed shadows, his closest friends in the world, along with his neatly tucked away weapons.

Kakashi sighed as the world fell into it's slumber. 'Nearly peaceful,' he thought. Leaning upon the window frame, he gazed down the deserted street, peeking at open windows to find children praying in their beds like good boys and girls. He also observed the busy adults cleaning kitchens from dinner, making last minute preparations for bed.

So familiar. Kakashi shook his head at distant memories, gripping the wood tightly. 'Why do they torment themselves?'

His attention wondered to one window in particular, his reaction thrown back for a moment to find a tiny little girl watching him intently. She held her teddy close to her chest, hiding her fragile body behind the tattered fluff of the toy. The girl smiled, then waved.

For the longest time, the ninja just froze, knowing it was he she was grinning at but for the life of him didn't remember why. Unsatisfied with his motionless form, the girl opened the pans of glass to wave more vigorously at the ninja. Kakashi went stiff, but eventually brought his hand up to return the gesture. "Good night Mr. Kakashi-sama. You're in my prayers."

She made him blush, taking the hand he had used to wave to rub the back of his neck nervously. The girl only giggled, closing the window and hopped underneath her covers.

'Odd girl.' He smiled from behind his mask, scanning the rest of the village in much interest. Lights were out, darkness fell. This tiny world in which these people built their lives upon had finally found rest for the day, exhausted, no less, from entertaining their new law man. That thought alone plucked a grin on his face, 'Lawman? Who am I kidding?'

Shaking his head at the humorous assumption, Kakashi eventually made his eye settle on Nika's house, curious as to why she reacted the way she did when they arrived. Had something gotten to her? Perhaps his harmless teasing weren't so harmless after all if she bolted to her house post haste. The girl lived so far off from the others. Most likely enjoying the privacy, which he wouldn't blame anyone for. These people were nice, but he didn't want to be around them all day that was for sure.

The shinobi sighed, trying to figure everything out as quickly as possible. He always was the type to assume what's what before anyone had to mention, like a mystery that needed solving. And most of the time, Kakashi was right about people's characters. 'But Nika...' now that was a different breed of person to him.

Her house was dark, not a light on to prove she lived there. But with closer observation, he noticed a figure on the porch, heavily leaning against one of the steps, starring off into the endless night sky. Kakashi evaluated the situation carefully in much interest, leaping down from the window to gain a glimpse at the place his boss called home. Bounding onto roofs, concealing himself for reason's he wasn't too sure on, the ninja made a silent entrance into Nika's yard, landing noiselessly on a high branch.

His face grew stern in concentration, hinting no true emotion as of yet. Leaning his back against the tree's trunk, the man crossed his arms as he watched the girl down below. Nika was off in her own little world, head propped on the step above her, star gazing out into the ever stretching heavens.

'What are you thinking lamb chop?'

Then, as if answering his question, Nika began to hum quietly to herself. The shinobi tilted his head, trying to place the melody to memory. A quaint smile cracked across his features, causing him to sigh at the way she would sing a small part then revert back to humming the rest he assumed she didn't know.

She was just lightly head banging, tapping a foot to keep the beat as she slowly began vocally,

"I heard you on my wireless back in 52.

Lying awake intent in tuning in on you.

If I was young it didn't stop me coming through.

Oh oh."

Kakashi couldn't help but place a hand to his mouth, trying desperately to muffle his bursting giggles.

"They took the credit for you're second symphony.

re-written by machine on new technology.

And now I understand the super nova scene.

Oh oh. I met you're children. Oh oh.

What did you tell them?

The ninja mouthed some of the words, once he found he now controlled his chuckles at her attempt to sing a reeeeeeally old song his dad once carried on about back in the days. The two of them were nearly in sync, Kakashi's lowness for her high.

"Video killed the radio stars.

Video killed the radio star.

In my mind, and in my car

You can't rewind we've gone too far.

WOW!"

Nika closed her eyes when hitting the high note for the last word, surprising her secret audience in the tree by her successful attempt. He sat down on the limb, dangling his feet in the air while continuing to watch, never having her suspect his presence.

Nika's mouth clamped shut when a rush of blush swept over her cheeks, the quire feeling of someone watching her scorched the girl quickly out of her spot. She felt it, knew when others watched. It was just a sixth sense, a singers intuition when she was performing for a pair of eager eyes and eager ears besides herself.

Quickly swiveling her sights around the endless night, Nika hesitantly followed the shadows just beyond her yard. Her eyes lingered on odd shapes, trying to determine whether it was a person or not, then moving on when logic broke in to assure her it was nothing to worry about. 'If anyone's out there, Kakashi will take care of them.' That thought alone hardly settled her stomach on the matter. Would it be better or worse to have that arrogant shinobi watching out for her?

After concluding nothing out there was any to concern over, she turned to enter her homestead post haste. The whoosh of cold chills slithered again up her spine, hinting only one person to be right behind her, breathing his presence down her backside. Nika lazily glared up at the tall ninja, tilting her head in annoyance when he finally made himself present. "How long have you been here?"

Kakashi shrugged, evaluating his options to answer carefully. Anything could set this female off, and he didn't feel like being tongue lashed again for nothing. Who would?

Grinning brightly towards his boss, Kakashi reached a hand out to pat her head, like always, to rub her the wrong way, "Oh, you're so helpless looking. And cold."

"I'm NOT cold." Nika just stiffened her jaw, following his eye when he remained silent towards her protest. There, poking out from her shirt was the evidence that brought him to such a deduction. Spinning her back on him with a yelp, the girl clutched her breast's to hide the erection of her nipples, "Damn it Kakashi! You shouldn't be looking at my boobs to begin with. What are you doing here!"

The shinobi didn't breath a word, causing her to grind her teeth impatiently. "Well?"

Tilting his head, he just shrugged again in a slow gesture, disregarding the fact she hadn't turned to see his silent answer. She eventually glanced over her shoulder, a fire burning in her depths for the nonchalant behavior. But the anger quickly fizzled away once registering his bowed head, though he never allowed his sight to wonder from her fuming form. It was like he studied her posture intently, memorizing each curve, eating up all knowledge of Nika to quench his thirst.

And in the swirling of his dark eye the girl gasped to see something more than an analysis fogging his steady eye. It was a strange haze, an undressing of her person. "D-don't look at me, look at that stump over there." She pointed to said stump, but he didn't acknowledge the suggestion.

Nika didn't want to turn around, afraid for a moment he might do something unpredictable. Something that wouldn't be nice. It was plainly written by the shadowed face. Trembling by now, Nika loathed to play the helpless victim. She was never one to cower, not to anyone, and she was bound determined not to start now. So the tiny woman gave him a challenging posture, throwing her shoulders back to appeared courageous, even if her heart did a waltz around her chest.

But he, like always, saw through that little act of hers. Nika could just feel his inward laughter, not a hint of it showed on his face. That was the unsettling part about it. His aura swamped the area around them, growing more smothering by the minute.

A streak of possession flashed there for a second, leaving the girl to gulp and try to unsteadily question him again, "So why are you here?"

"I seem to remember you offering me a job and I took it." He spoke so confidently, training himself to remain cool.

"To protect the village, not gawk at me. Go to bed."

He shook his head, stepping closer as if he wasn't already crowding her. Nika took two to three steps for every one of his long strides. 'Damn him and his long legs.' The girl placed a hand out to poke into his chest if he still pressed her, "Don't come on my porch. Stop right there! I said..."

"I heard you." Kakashi's breath seemed hotter than usual, husky in a way. Nika's back smashed into the doorknob, with her quickly fingering it to open. The panic flashed in his eye, with the shinobi to leap the remaining distance and claim her hand. She squeaked fearfully towards the fleshy contact, bringing one knee up to assault his most vulnerable spot in panic. Though, sadly to her dismay, he wasn't a fool when it concerned his parts.

"Now, that wasn't called for."

"If you don't release me, I'm gonna..." Nika's words stuck to her tongue at the intensity of his stare. The thought of what she would do didn't come to mind anymore, fleeting into hysterics for what HE would do to HER if she even attempted. Instead of finishing her useless threat, which wasn't much to begin with, she gnawed feverishly on her lower lip to keep her cowardice from showing.

"You'll what?" Kakashi leaned his head forward with a dare, pinning her hand to the barrier behind her as his other one was planted right next to her head. The color drained from her body, the smell of terror infiltrated the shinobi's nostrils. His eye narrowed, the silence lingered to a dead ring.

"What will you do, lamb chop?"

He was baiting her, and be damned if she didn't take it, "I'll fire you're ass."

"Without my due? I've done so much for you."

"Ha! You stole my chips, AND embarrassed me in front of everyone. Not to mention scare me to death." The quick flare of her temper set both at ease, leaving Kakashi to smirk at her anger masking the fear. It was best to have someone angry and spitting fire then to have their silence and given a wide berth.

Kakashi clucked his tongue, scolding in a way that forced all the hair to rise on Nika's neck. "Don't treat me like a child."

"Don't throw a tantrum like one."

"Stop patronizing me, and answer me when I talk to you. Why are you here?"

She was persistent, this delicious little lamb chop. Hmpfing in amusement, the ninja just lowered his head further to hers. His breath brushed seductively against her cool flesh, heating places other than were it touched. Nika felt a tremble trickle it's way to her toes, becoming rigid when the man's body pressed delicately against hers, molding against each others until the inexperienced woman whimpered towards this unusual advancement. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.'

Chuckling towards her innocence, the ninja rested his chin on her shoulder in a lazy manner. A smile stretched across his face, with only a thin black cloth to separate him from tasting this females quivering flesh. Oh, how that would make his night. "I came," he began, low in that mesmerizing tone, "to tell you good-night."

Both froze to digest that information, Nika the first exchange her frightened doe look for that of a snarling lioness. "And you pinning me up against the door was you're way of saying that?"

Kakashi chuckled, the sound vibrating both their cores by it's deepness. "Oh, hai, I did. I like to see you tremble for me."

"I wasn't...! No, it's not...!" Her blush only grew, forcing the girl to look away from his smoldering gaze. "You've been in that forest too long."

Now that was something he could agree with her on. After he had bid her a pleasant nights sleep, and Nika had made it clear he should just tell her these things from afar, the ninja reluctantly removed some of his weight from her body. She was no longer squished against a rock and a hard place, giving her ample time to reclaim control over her over reacting body. Though Kakashi still held her hand, he watched her reaction to his advancements with great satisfaction.

"I just wanted to see you before I slept. Make sure you hadn't left me alone with these people." He pointed a thumb towards the village.

"O-kaaaaay." Was all she could respond with, dazed there for a minute when he was still there. 'Of course, what else would keep a killing shinobi up all hours of the night? Keeping tabs on me of course.' She bashed herself mentally, berating herself for getting all horrified for nothing but Kakashi's weirdness. 'Lets hope his personality doesn't rub off on me.'

His other thumb circled her hand with gentle strokes, feather light to the touch. Nika wrenched her appendage from his like his very fingers had just scorched her, cradling it to her chest for protection against his strange charms. It had felt like something struck the two of them, an awkwardness that began to throb in both their chests.

"Well," Kakashi stepped back from her, "I get the message." A sadness laced his voice, though he was a master to cover it up before any managed to analyze it to closely. Nika hardly had time to bring her sights up to lock with his, scrunching her shoulders to see the tiny burst of pain in his watchful eye.

"I didn't mean to.." Kakashi brought a finger up to her lips, halting the apology before it spilt forth. "Nah, it's late. Breakfast will be served in about 10 hours, 45 minutes and 55 seconds. 54, 53, 52, 51, 50... " He was literally counting down to the next feeding.

The concern was wiped away at that, Nika pulling her mouth free to scowl, "It'll go by faster if you go to sleep."

Kakashi closed his eye with a grin, finally giving her some breathing space. "Will you eat with me tomorrow?"

"How early?" how did he always avoid showing his emotions? He defiantly needed to teach her.

He placed a thoughtful finger to his chin, thinking it over for a brief second, " Hmm, I suppose... when I wake up."

"When is...?"

He vanished without a word, saluting her before he was devoured by the night. Nika stood on her porch slack jawed, sweat droplet falling from her forehead. She felt like killing him, to erase that menace from the face of the earth. "Gee, thanks for clarifying that for me." She grumbled, frustratedly opening her door.

But still, Nika turned to make sure he was really gone. To know he had really vanished just like before in the forest. Glancing over her shoulder, she was a little relieved to see him gone, and a little disappointed too.

'No, stop thinking that.' Nika warned herself, not wanting to hold any form of affection for that weird man. He would be her downfall if she didn't watch her step, and Kakashi probably wouldn't break his neck to catch her if she fell.

Still, looking into the dark yard, she found only herself outside. No feeling of eyes upon her, no chill that came when Kakashi came too close. Sighing into the open, she finally shut her door once inside, saddened to be alone.


	7. Aggggg

**vixon: sorry i havent updated in a loooong time. I've been trying to finish up my shredded hearts story, and mocing into college hasn't been easy either.**

**I'm also wanting to finish up tainted innocence too, so it's just all going hectic. so don't worry, I intend to keep writing this out, and hopefully finish up my other two also. It might take a while, but I working as fast as I can.**

**hope you like this chapter, my brother thought it was funny even though he hasn't the foggiest of what the heck is going on. So enjoy.**

**ch7 _"AGGGGG!"_**

Groaning, Nika twisted the other way in her sleep. The sheets were tangled around her body again, and the sun was stabbing her eyes with its intense rays. 'Damn its early brightness.' The girl growled inwardly, placing one hand over her face as she sucked in a fresh bit of air. She cuddled further into her blankets, realizing her room was unusually cool right now, with just little hot breezes to float onto her face every now and then.

Rubbing her feet together, the girl found she did this as a morning ritual every day on breaking from hazy dream worlds to reality. Her dad once said that if she had a tail, it would be swishing about the bed to prove how utterly content she was, and comfortable enough that she would refuse to arise. Her dad was always so strange that way.

Boy how she missed that man's early morning tid bits.

The faint memory of the proud father dispersed gradually as the hot air fell on to her skin again... and again, and again. 'What the hell-?' Nika stretched her arms out lazily, feeling the strain of well rested muscles awaken for the new day events. Parting one lid for a peek, the girl nearly screamed to find another face staring right back down at her.

She franticly pushed and shoved away, fright overpowering her this early in the dawning morning. With pupils narrowed to slits, and breath panted out in haste to catch up to her racing pulse, Nika fumbled to scoot away from the man staring at her. Holding the covers over her chest, the fear eventually melted away. And if things weren't bad enough, anger flowed steadily in the placement of adrenaline.

Kakashi was standing on her wall, watching in boyish amusement towards her frantic wake up. 'Wait... wall? He's STANDING on the WALL!' Nika's eyes grew to saucer size, jaw gapping open in astonishment. "Good marrow to you. Sleep well?" Kakashi waved at the flabbergasted girl, plopping down on the bed with his legs crossed as she pointed at him. "You were on... my wall. How did you-?"

But Kakashi only shook his finger, scolding her like usual. "Un un uh. Can't spill a magicians secrets you know."

Nika wanted to slap him right about now. Did this man EVER make any sense? Rolling from her bed, she thus forced her body towards the bathroom, grumbling soundly about Kakashi's breaking into her room. It appeared he had invited himself in by using her window, leaving it wide open for the wind to freshen the stuffy air.

The girl fell back into her normal routine, washing her face and teeth, brushing her hair, and filing back out to get changed. All the while leaving the shinobi to sit upon her bed, snooping around with his decisive glance.

The place held the appearance of a regular young woman's taste, with little trinkets and beady eyed stuffed animals to stare back at the inquisitive ninja. She, in Kakashi's opinion, was quite tidy. Not a speck of dust to linger on the furnishings.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, he flashed an unseen smile as greetings. "Could you step out for a minute?" Nika tied the last ribbon in her long hair, swishing the blue strands back over her shoulder as her gaze indicated for him to leave... now.

Kakashi just folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the head board as he shut his eye, "I feel I have lost all energy to move, due to you're procrastination this morning."

"Like hell. Out, or you'll never eat."

He eyed her defiant stance, rolling over to stand. His back was turned to her, his posture lazy, and that appeared as far as he was going to go. "Keep walking." Nika tapped a foot impatiently, and still he didn't move.

"I'm not watching."

"You're not staying either! Get out of my room!" She chucked a fluffed pillow, having it thud smack dab in his head. 'Wow, I'm a good shot.'

The ninja just rubbed the struck area, whimpering about pain that wasn't even there. "You wounded me."

"Kakashi! Get the hell out!"

The feral scream jolted him out the door like a jack rabbit on the run. Never... ever ever, mess with a female that foamed at the mouth, depraved of caffeine at the crack of dawn.

He leaned against the wall, the door slammed behind him in his retreat. That lady had some serious people issues that, for even him, was a little beyond paranoid.

So he might have seen a little skin, big deal. It's not like he hadn't seen woman flesh before, or touched it, or held it, or licked it... Kakashi shook his head, wondering were the hell that came from. 'I need my books.' he mused, stepping down the stairs to get the food ready.

Nika was in her usual attire, the long skirt and spaghetti strap, grumbling all the while down the stairs. She rounded the corner to the kitchen, following the smell of warm toasty pancake lingering in the air. She sniffed again, smiling and thankful Kakashi knew how to cook, which he probably did since he lived out in the boondocks on his own. The sound of the food flipped in the air also made her poke her head around, beaming a welcomed grin when he turned and flipped the golden brown meal again.

"Yo." He waved, miss catching the floppy breakfast food. Nika's focus fell on the flapjack, following as it made its way into the fire and filled the house with smoke. "Put it out, put it out!"

He did just that, slapping the frying pan on the burning crisp ball and smirking nervously as he chucked it onto the floor. "I can make you another if you like."

She only gave a stupefied glare, trotting over to the trash can to throw the charred thing away. "Oh no, I think it's just fine."

"Wonderful. Enjoy then."

He was ushered out of the way, sitting in a chair as she opened windows with a cough. "You suck at cooking, Kakashi."

"That's hurtful." He faked an injury to his chest.

Once the stove was cleaned, and a new batch of batter was prepared, Nika had a dozen pancakes all ready fixed and dripping with syrup. "There you go." She huffed, setting a plate in front of him, the golden delicacies a temptation to his taste buds. He complemented her craftsmanship whole heartedly, tenting his fingers over the food and closed his eye, "Let us pray."

"Eh?" That was the last thing she expected a ruthless killer to say. She hadn't prayed for food since her dad was alive, and now... well... it just felt weird. Looking abouts the kitchen, she noticed Kakashi peep his eye to her, waiting patiently for her to start it off.

"Uh... thank you Lord for this food. It looks delicious and... Kakashi... thanks you too." She felt good after that, opening her lids for him to suggest such a wonderful tradition she should have never given up. Until... watching him set his fork and knife down, his plate was completely empty. "That was very good, lamb chop. You should cook for me more often."

"How.. you didn't even pray." Her mouth hung swaying, finger pointed at the abomination he was. No person alive could eat five pancakes in ten seconds. He cheated some how! And she didn't even get to see his face, curse him!

Kakashi rubbed his full tummy, tilting his head in curiosity, "Oh, I pray everyday. I pray you're not wearing a bra. Oh, that would be a good God if he granted me that wish."

Nika flung her fork at him, disgusted she was sharing a meal with such a perverted man. Scooting her chair away in haste, she nearly collided with a blond haired boy rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Naruto, I didn't even know you were here."

"Mmmmm." Was the most she got out of him. He yawned and stretched, stopping only to take up the chair she had just got out of and shoveling the uneaten food into his maw. "Gawt... cowld... last night." He managed between bites, eyeing the ninja across from him.

"Hey, you brought a guy home withcha." Naruto leaned closer, "You her boyfriend?"

"HELL NO! Damn Naruto, don't jinx me like that. " She scurried off back to her room, leaving the two males alone together. Probably something she wouldn't have done if she hadn't been in a hurry.

"You sure you're not her boy toy?"

Kakashi just turned away, coughing into the air uncomfortably. "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call me that... um... yet."

"Oh, so you have the intention's of soon becoming her fuck buddy?"

Kakashi never felt so red in his life, hot under the collar, squirming until he had to change position's in the chair. "You're a very blunt little shit. You her brother?"

"Nah." Naruto waved his hand, "I just stop by every now and then. Hey!" The blond smiled broadly, as if just now realizing something, "You're that ninja samurai something else dude aren't cha? Come to do that kooky stuff right? You like raamein?"

Kakashi groaned, rubbing his temples as Naruto went into a mantra of every recipe, every possible way and kind of raamein noodle in existence. "Are you listening?" The boy shook the ninja's shoulder, trying to get an answer from the man who, if Naruto had enough sense in his head, would know he was being politely ignored.

"I'm gonna check on Nika." Vanishing from the pre-teens grasp, the shinobi hustled up the stairs post haste, leaving a stupefied blond in the dust. "Wait, I still haven't told him about foreign noodle recipes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nika petted the little carrier pigeon, stroking its plumage to settle it's rapidly beating heart. She then made sure the little letter was securely tied to its leg and let it take wing. "Be safe." She whispered after it, as if her words alone would make sure it had a peaceful journey.

"Aww, so cute." Kakashi cooed, one shoulder leaning against the door frame. Nika nearly stumbled out her window, nerves shot when recognizing that deep masculine voice. "K-Kakashi... don't sneak up on me like that." She immediately shut the curtains, casting her room into sublime darkness, spinning around to glare in heated defiance.

The shinobi just rotated his shoulders, pushing off from the wood towards her. "Writing to a lover by any chance? I do love a steamy romance." Though his voice was light and merry, a quire glint flared behind his visible eye, as if daring her to admit such scandal to his face.

Nerving her lip, and trying to brush that possessive stare off her shoulder, the girl merely shrugged, much in the fashion he performed on her when he didn't want to answer truthfully. "It might be. You'll never know."

The ninja came closer, nearly crowding the girls personal space with his over powering aura. A red flame flickered in his sights, illuminating his face only for a scant second, then vanished entirely to the darkness the room was now shadowed in. "He's a lucky man than." He whispered.

The sizzle in the air died a horrible death, evaporating into nothingness when Nika took a shuttering breath. She had almost believed Kakashi would attack her, pounce and devour her body when there was nothing but darkness embracing them. But she quickly shook her head, scolding herself for such thoughts that probably struck close to home. She wanted to feel in control, to feel she had nothing to worry about what so ever from the shinobi, but... there were these moments... the kind that frightened her even in her own home.

Was he or was he not a killer? The one she had been questing for?

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she side stepped the ninja for the exit. "Is Naruto you're son?"

That forced Nika to snort, actually snort. Fluttering her lashes at Kakashi, she gave a Cheshire smirk, now beginning to understand his hesitancy towards the blond boy downstairs. And it also explained his gruff behavior right now. "Is that what you think?"

Kakashi drew his shoulders back, hands clenched firmly to his sides. "If that were the case, my dear ninja, I would have been 8 when I had him."

Yanking his gaze away from her pressing stare, he never felt so humiliated in his life. What an idiot he had been, and the obvious was right there in front of him. Damn he wanted to kick himself, and kill the next living thing he saw. Better not look up or it might be his boss. "I was just... "

"He come's here every now and then. Doesn't have a home so he kinda adopted this place when the ground is too hard outside or the weather is acting up, or just when he's hungry and needs someone to talk too."

"Did the bandits... kill his family?" Why did he all of a sudden want to know? Why did he even care about the snotty loud mouthed brat? Could it be because maybe, perhaps, it was because Nika cared? Shaking his head, Kakashi lifted his sights up to meet hers, slightly thrown off when a soft motherly light glowed upon her face for Naruto.

"Yes and no. His mother, she was very nice. Very beautiful too. The bandits wanted to rape her, but his father intervened. My dad was... bad things happened in the end and people... " Nika hesitated, clamping her teeth fiercely on her lower lip. She turned her body from Kakashi, bangs hiding the turmoil in her eyes.

"Naruto has a demon inside him. It got loose and... I don't blame him one bit. He IS like my little brother now, so if you mess with him for his differences you mess with me, got that!"

Kakashi threw his hands in the air, displaying he got it loud and clear. "You don't have to tell me any more... if you don't want too."

"Shut up Kakashi. You'll hear all about it from the neighbors soon enough, I'm just laying it strait for you. There's not a family in this village that hasn't been effected by those damn bandits and corporation. I hate them so much! I'd do anything to get rid of them, anything! Just remember that." And with that spat and deadly glower, she stormed back down the stairs, rubbing her shoulder like a bad itch.

On closer observation, the shinobi allowed his lid to droop solemnly. There was a scar where her fingers stroked, one just above her shoulder blade. It was a very horrible looking thing, twisted flesh trying to reconstruct itself from the deep gash. And injury that must have caused much suffering when receive and even more when healing.

A ninja star wound.

It was beginning to make sense, her agitation and short patience with him. The hatred of all things pointy and weapon like.

Oh hai, many had suffered. Nika the most. What an empty house, Kakashi realized, to dwell in. She had no one to lean upon in her time of need, no one to turn to when all felt empty and lost. Yes, he knew this feeling quiet well, one that could consume the person very easily in the aftermath of chaos. All Nika seemed to have was a village that could barely stand on it's own feet and a strange blond boy that supposedly harbored a beast inside him.

She seemed to carry a heavy burden on her meager little shoulders, one that was crushing her deeper into a shallow grave. Now it was only Kakashi here, he decided, to pull her from the hard unforgiving ground.

Following behind his boss, Kakashi observed from the landing as Nika rubbed the blonde's spiky hair, teasing the boy about his gluttony. "You come here any time you feel like it. Just remember to put the toilet seat down next time."

"Can do."

They were the picture of a happy family, even if they weren't blood related. 'It would be nice,' Kakashi mused inwardly, 'to be apart of a something special.' This was the kind of place he wouldn't mind being a permanent resident in. It felt almost homey here, especially when he watched Nika cuddling Naruto at the table.

Shaking his head from side to side, the shinobi's revere was soon destroyed when the shrill voice of Naruto pinned him down again, "Hey Kakashi, I never got to tell you about Korean recipe's."

'AGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'


End file.
